RWBY OC The Movie 1 Red Sorrows
by NewComer1
Summary: Taking place between Vol 1 and Vol 2 for Tales of Ellix Knight 2. After the event of the encounter with Cinder Fall and her faction, Ellix Knight mysterious escaped from Beacon! Team RWBY went off to search for him, heading to the city of shimmering light, Shimmer Rain City as undercover extras for a mystery movie. Along the way, they will face White Fang's assassin, Red Reaper.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Ohm and Roosterteeth. All the characters, and everything official in the series belong to them, except for any OCs I create in this story.**

 **Hello everyone. For all old-comers, I completed my first RWBY fanfiction last month in December of 2015, and that was very successful. It was called "Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC". This month, I wrote the first volume for its sequel, "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn" and completed that, too. Now, I began writing for the first movie that takes place after the events of the first volume and before the events of the upcoming, second volume. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this and I also want new readers to enjoy this, too, but I recommend that you read my first RWBY fanfiction (which has a lot of chapters) and the second RWBY fanfiction before reading this one. If you are all caught up, then come back here and start reading this. Trust me, it will make more sense if you do.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy reading this. I was planning to release this a bit later, but I decided to upload it while I am still in my winter break. I may not be active when it comes to update when I start my last semester at college next week and I will also be busy in job seeking, and possible job position I will be employed into, if I get one. Please be patient, and further ado, enjoy this movie story!**

* * *

 **RWBY OC the Movie: Red Sorrows**

 **Prologue**

 _-Roughly one year ago-_

The lands were covered in ice. Blizzard howled throughout the lands, day and night. The harsh environment of Mantle is not liked by many people.

Suddenly, strong earthquake occurred, shaking the ice and cracking it. A giant sheet of ice cracked completely, causing avalanche. The crumbled ice and snow tumbled onto the ground. About some minutes later after the earthquake, two rover vehicles arrived at the sight. Several people came out of the vehicles, all covered in heavy jackets and goggles.

They were astonished by the sight, but one thing that caught in their eyes was the thing trapped in the ice, or better yet….a person.

"Look at that!" One of them stated.

-Some days later-

"…Ooof…." An eyes slowly opened with his vision little blurry at first, but became clearer and clearer until few seconds later, he can see things fully. He saw light-colored ceilings and he noticed he was lying on a bed, looking like he is in a hospital.

"Where am I?" He thought. He continued to look around when a woman came into his unknown room, all dressed in nurse uniform of some kind, but little bit on the militaristic style.

"You've awaken. That's good to see!" She exclaimed.

He stared at her with curious look, but kept his guard on. "You've been asleep for a long time, sir, but do not worry. You're in the safe hand now."

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"The hospital found you unconscious, so we brought you here and put into an emergency recovery. Good thing we did, or you wouldn't make it." The nurse explained. "Would you like something? You must be hungry."

"….No, that is not it." The nurse looked at him particularly perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I….I remember. Where is my team!?" He jumped out of the bed, causing the nurse to jump in shock. He activated his Semblance, making his escape at super speed. When the nurse fully realized what happened, she pressed a secret button.

"Code 98526 just escapes! I repeat, Code 98526 just escapes!" She said through the hidden mic.

People all over the facility heard as some of them went into action. The mysterious man with himself half-naked saw a blockade up ahead; several soldiers pointing stunt gun at him. He ran faster.

He put on a brake, halting himself. "There he is! Fire!" They shot stunt needles at him, but he spun himself so fast that the cyclone he made deflected the needles.

"Watch out!" All the soldiers evaded out of the way. The man stopped spinning himself and resumed running, passing by the soldier.

"Wherever I am, I must get out of here!" He thought as adrenaline ran through his blood. He passed by a door, but then went back. He read the door that said "armory" and he thought up a plan. He ran back to where he passed by the soldiers, snatched one of their ID cards without them noticing because they were still unconscious, and went back immediately to open the door.

He saw all kinds of weapon when he entered the room; guns, dust cartridges for the weapons, and one particular weapon that is familiar; a crimson-blackish scythe.

"My…scythe!" He said as he picked it up and waved it around to transform into a full-on scythe. He also found his old clothes, and immediately put it on. He now wore long dark red coat with black streak along the neck collars and edges of the coat for emphasis. It also came with a dark red hood. He also wore black gloves, black trouser, and long boots that looked very intimidating with spikes.

He got out of the armory when he noticed that he was surrounded.

"Freeze!" One of the soldiers yelled at him. His eyes narrowed as he activated his Semblance again, with his weapon out and ready. He sliced and diced through them. The soldiers were very confused to what was happening that couldn't react fast enough. The man transformed his scythe's single blade into duel blade, turning into a giant cutter and used that to fight back.

After he created clearing for himself, he used his Semblance to go super speed again to find his way out of here.

He stumbled to a docking bay, where there were multiple airships. As we walked in, another door opened up, revealing more soldiers out.

"Halt!" The soldier yelled at him.

He didn't have time to deal with them, so he ran into one of the docked airships and activated its engine.

"He's making an escape! We can't let him get out!"

He started the engine, making the airship to float in midair while the soldiers shoot several times at it. He pressed a button to shoot a missile at the closed door, exploding it and creating a crack. He continued to shoot out the missiles until the crack became into a big hole. Cold air blew into the hole as he drove through the hole, making his escape.

"He got away!"

"This is not good! We need to contact General Ironwood and go after him!"

While he was flying, he thinks to himself. "I…I don't remember everything, but I do know few things. I…I was on a mission with my team, can't remember the name, but I remember I was in a team of Hunters. I was their leader, but…last thing I remember that we were on a mission…a mission for something…can't remember exactly what it was, but I did something…something to save my teammates in exchange for my live. Yet, I survived somehow. I don't know how long I slept, or why I was there where I escaped, but…one thing on my mind is…find my sister. She knows what had happen when I'll meet her."

He put on auto-pilot mode, and relaxed, slouching on the pilot chair as he sighed. "Summer…I hope you are doing well."


	2. Entering Shimmer Rain City

**-Entering Shimmer Rain City-**

RWBY returns to their dorm room with mix feelings expressed on their face.

"I can't believe it….We are going to be in Sherrylock Holmes movie!" Ruby screamed in joy as she jumped excitedly.

Only Ruby was the most positive of them all while the other three looked a bit not sure or just being too serious.

"Ruby." Yang spoke, catching her attention. "I know you are excited and all, but come on, be serious."

Ruby stopped jumping while in mid-air until she falls to the ground. She recovered quickly although. "Oh, yes! Um, sorry about that Yang."

"So….we're going on the mission to find our now official rogue member, assigned not by our professor, but a director of a secret service agency." Weiss stated. "This day can just get any stranger and somewhat more stressful."

Yang looked a bit scowl at the heiress. Before she said anything, her partner Blake stepped in. "But, it is important! We do have to find Ellix and ask him why he…well left us temporarily."

"Temporarily? He actually ran away from us! I don't think that is temporarily." Weiss said.

"Well…he has to have some reasons, right?" Yang reasoned back. "Besides, we just have to go to Shimmer Rain City and just find him there. We will get our answers from him."

"Right." Blake nodded. "But there is still something awfully amiss about this."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, let's think about what happened so far." Blake said. "We know that Cinder captured us, and right after that, Ellix came to rescue us. Not only she wanted revenge from her, but she also wanted something from him; a Code for a secret weapon that the White Fang was developing, according what we learned a moment ago at Headmaster Ozpin's office."

"The question is what is the code and you want to know more since you were, well, former member." Weiss added.

"Exactly." Blake nodded in agreement. "I just want to know what it is."

"What could the weapon be, I wonder?" Ruby said. "Nuclear bomb? Biological? Zombie, maybe!?"

"Not funny, Ruby." Weiss said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Whatever it is, we got to find him." Yang said seriously. Her seriousness was quite new to RWB even though they had seen her being serious before, but this time it was even more serious and they understand the reason….Ellix is Yang's boyfriend.

"I don't care about this Code and all, but I just…want to see him again and ask him why he ran away from us. I…just got to find out as soon as possible."

"Yang…" Ruby approached her and padded on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We will find him and bring him back."

"I agree with, Ruby. No matter what, he will find him, Yang." Blake said.

"I completely agree with them." Weiss joined.

"Thank you, girls; Ruby, Weiss, and Blake." She said with a grin. "I needed your support."

"We're sisters. Of course, I will help you." Ruby said determinedly. "Alright, girls, one thing we know for sure is we have a mission! We will be undercover as movie extras while we search for our member, Ellix at Shimmer Rain City."

She put her hand forward. Each girl joins with her.

"Let's go Team!" Ruby said.

"Go Team RWBYE!"

They prepare their bags that night and afterward, went to sleep. Their mission begins tomorrow, according to the specialized Scroll they got from Director Shade, leader of the organization, CCSSAD.

Each girl is having a dream. Ruby dreamed of being in the movie with Sherrylock Holmes as she becomes the center protagonist. The fans were screaming for her as she walked down the red carpet. Among the screaming audiences, her friends were also cheering for her as well as Rudy, who approaches her and gives her a kiss, causing her to blush in red.

Weiss was dreaming about the romanticism of the city. She was cruising on a small boat as Neptune serenaded her. They leaned closer and closer until their lips synced together.

As for the other two girls, their dreams aren't that goody-good. Blake dreamed of Beacon, Vale, everywhere burning into ashes in a forest of fires. She was horrified at the scene around her, no matter where she looks at. She then noticed a familiar person. She thought she saw Adam, but suddenly the image of Adam replaced with her teammate, Ellix. She gasped with the most horrified expression.

Yang dreamed of the same said person, but this one she couldn't even reach him. She constantly yelled at him, but he just continued to walk away from her as she tried to reach her arm to him. She cried and weep until she tripped, realizing that she was now on a floor, slammed with her face.

The time is now morning, 6:30 pm. Each girl wakes up when Yang slammed on the floor, causing a huge thump sound

"Yang! Are you OK?" Ruby asked.

"Ooof…Yeah, I'm fine." She moaned, rubbing her face.

"Is it morning already?" Weiss asked, yawning with half-lidded eyes before she rubbed them.

"It looks like so." Blake said as she rubbed her eyes, too. Only she did a bit more cat-like.

The girls headed to the shower stalls to get some quick shower. They did not spend more than 10 minutes.

Each girl arrived back at their dorm, changing their clothes. For this mission, they change to their old clothes from last year. It felt very retro, but good in some sense that they are now wearing their old huntress clothes. Their new ones are still put in the laundry because of their time at the junkyard.

"OK, girls, are you guys ready?" Ruby asked.

"We're ready, Ruby!" Yang said, fist pumping.

"I'm well prepared." Weiss stated.

"I'm ready as well, Ruby." Blake said.

She looked at them one by one. "You know…this feels like the time when we went to Mountain Glenn."

"Yes, it does bring good and crazy memories." Weiss said.

"It sure does." Blake nodded.

"Yeah, we really rock that time! Alongside…with Ellix." Yang looked down a bit, but shortly put up her face. "But this time, it is serious business."

"Right!" Ruby agreed no less. "Team RWBYE…I mean, just RWBY, today we will begin our undercover mission to find our lost member, Ellix at Shimmer Rain City! We will find him, and bring him back, safe and sound! Let's go Team!"

They headed out the dorm room, ready for whatever lies ahead for them. Yang had a lot of things in her mind, but there was one thing she knows she want to do. Each girl had different thought in their mind.

"I know this is all serious and all, but I can't wait to meet Sherrylock Holmes!"

"The city of romance, here I come! But, all seriousness, mission is a mission."

"Ellix…what are you hiding? What did you do to the White Fang?"

"I am coming for you….Ellix!"

The girls came to the parking space where they thought they will be going to the city by airship, but instead they will be going there by…an old van. It looked pretty old, probably around 50 years of age. The front side looked a bit rusty. The girls had different expression.

"Well…At least we have a ride." Ruby said.

"Are we seriously going to go on this van?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit unconfident and dumb-folded.

"Like Ruby said, at least we have a ride." Blake informed her.

"But, still!"

"You four girls look ready as I expected." A voice called to them. They looked to their shoulders, noticing the cool, relaxed Huntsman, teacher, and uncle to the familiar two girls walking to their side.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I am going along with you, squirt." He answered as he played around with her hair, which she shrugged off in response. "It will be safer if I came along as your supervisor."

"Thank you, Uncle Qrow. We will get all the help we need." Yang said.

Qrow looked a bit worry for her older niece until they heard someone walking. They turned to their front to see a man. He looked around his mid-twenty, wore eyeglasses, curved black hair, brown eyes, and wore white polo shirt and blue jean.

"Hello, are you girls the extras?" He asked.

"Yes, they are and I am their, um, manager." Qrow said in a bit sarcastic tone.

"Oh that's good! My name is Jim Gray. It is pleasure to meet you. Here is my card!" He said as he handed Qrow his business card. "I am one of the movie staff, working as part of the crew."

"Uuuuuh, that's sound cool! What do you do exactly?" Ruby asked wondering.

"Well, I am actually an intern right now, but I do all kinds of job. Mostly preparing the props and helping around, basically. Oh, you can call me Jimmy by the way." He said as he walked to the van. "Shall we get going?"

They all went on the van. Qrow sat on the front alongside Jimmy who was in the driver's seat. Ruby and Weiss were sitting in the second row while Yang and Blake sat in the back row behind the two said girls. Jimmy turned on the engine, which started off with a very weird sound that made some of them looked a bit worry until the engine begins revving normally. The van moved out of the parking space and entered the road on their traveling path to Shimmer Rain City.

The van did not move as fast as it should, but Jimmy explained to them on the way that it will take about 5 or 6 hours before they arrive at Shimmer Rain City, so they will be stopping at a pit stop on the way.

While they were heading there, they began conversing with each other. "So, you girls are Huntresses, right? Why are you girls want to be an extra for a movie?"

The girls jumped a bit, trying to think of a good lie. Weiss decided to spoke. "Well, Mr. Gray, we became an extras for a perfect reason, which is…"

"I, um, I mean, WE really want to be in the movie so we can get to see Sherrylock Holmes!" Ruby squealed. Everyone, except Jimmy looked at her, especially Weiss with her face shooting at her.

"Oops..Sorry. I got little bit too excited there." Ruby laughed nervously.

"Eh, it's understandable, Ruby. Sherrylock Holmes, or by her proper name, Miss Rachel Dusk is a renowned actress, and the main star of the Sherrylock Holmes drama series and even voice actress for the cartoon series. She is famous of course." Jimmy said.

"I know right!" Ruby said excitedly. "Ooooh, I just can't wait to meet her in person!"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang sighed and sweat dropped at their leader while Qrow stared out to the side window.

"But, I have to warn you girls about one thing about the city."

"Yes, we do know about it, Mr. Gray." Weiss finally got to say something while her partner was squealing to herself. "The city is very…cautious about the Hunters."

"Oh, so you do know!" He exclaimed. "But, don't worry about it! It is just that Hunters are allowed to visit the city, but they are just not allowed to work for the city or with the city. Even if you see troubles, only the police or rightful, local Samaritan is allowed to get involve. That is the law."

"Exactly why is that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss just sighed. "Seriously, you forgot already? Do I have to repeat it to you to get through that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey, I did not forget! The government of the city or something just thinks Hunters make them weak or something, right?" Ruby questioned

"That's right, Ruby." Jimmy nodded as he chuckled a bit. "The city is been like that ever since it was founded. As you may or may not know, the city is around 500 years ago. Ever since it was founded, the government believes that hiring or even using Hunters to defend the city makes the people weak to defend for themselves. Since then and even now, the city is been protected and defended from Grimm through military use…as long as the current President stays in power."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well, right now the city is having a presidential election run. The current guy in the office, Mr. Damien Clearstone is re-running for presidency while he is facing his opponent, Isaac Maples."

Qrow's ear perked up a little when he heard that name.

"That sounds interesting. Could we hear more about them?" Blake asked.

"Sounds boring to me, if you ask me." Yang rolled her eyes, which Blake shot a face at her.

"Sometimes I think it is, but this one will be the very important because if Isaac Maples win, it may change the entire government."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked further. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang looked a bit more interested now.

"You see, Isaac Maples is promoting his ideal to use Huntsman and Huntresses alongside the military to fight off Grimm and protecting the city. He wanted to change the whole perspective, and pretty much the idealism that the people has on Hunters. Although, so far I know, he is not as _popular_ or even doing well compared with the current president in the run right now, but it is pretty understandable why. The ideal is been held for over 500 years. It may stay like that forever, but if you ask me, I think it will be nice of a change for the government to allow Hunters to work for them to defend the city."

RWBY looked very agreeable on that, but besides that, most importantly they wanted to get to the city as soon as possible so they could search for Ellix.

"That does sound remarkable for him, Mr. Maples to bring new idea and try to change the way." Blake said.

"Well, I am happy to hear that, Blake. Don't get me wrong, the guy is a nice politician and he has some supports, but I don't think I see him winning although. It's kind of unfortunate, but hey, that is how politics go and fighting against a norm is very hard to do, especially at Shimmer Rain City."

They briefly stopped at the pit stop, like Jimmy said. They took a break and ate some burgers and French fries with soda. They also took a potty break, too, just in case before they head off again.

Some hours passed, but they were finally approaching near the city's gate. One thing caught in RWBY and Qrow's eyes were the multiple security guards at the gate. They were checking each vehicle coming in and out before each driver proceeds. Jimmy drove slowly until his side window was facing the window stall, where a big, husky man in a security uniform was sitting in.

"Please show me your ID card, sir." He said. Jimmy gave him the ID whiles other security guard, who was outside of the stall examined around the van. He even made a glare at the girls, which Ruby cringed to that.

"Your ID is cleared, so it looks like you are good to…"

"Hold it, Bob. I want to ask some questions to the driver about his… _passengers_." The other guard spoke up.

The girls and Qrow got on guard as they listened. Ruby looked a bit on the nervous side, although.

"You sir, are these people with you are Hunters?" He asked.

"Um, yes sir." He answered timidly.

"Hmmmmmm…." He rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Well, before you go, may we inspect their weapon and any belongings?"

"Say what!?" Ruby gasped. Weiss punched to her arm, which she cringed sheepishly in response.

"Ummm…" Jimmy turned to Qrow, which he just nodded in response. "Sure, sir."

The girls didn't argue at all as they handed the guard man their weapon. The guard, including his fellow officers checked the bags. The inspection lasted about less than 10 minutes, and they put their belongings back the way it was before it was inspected and handed their weapon back.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You may proceed." The guard stated. Jimmy started the engine and drove off, finally passing through the gate as they drove on the entrance hallway into the city.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked out loud.

"The security is here pretty tight I say." Blake said.

"I hope you girls weren't scared. They are doing their job." Jimmy stated.

"It's no problem, Mr. Gray." Weiss reasoned. "I can already see that they are very….untruthful with us, huntresses or huntsman."

"This is why I don't like to come to this city too often, but too bad their drink tastes damn good here." Qrow smirked.

"You came here before, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby questioned with interest in her eyes.

"Yeah, in the past when the security was little easier, but with the whole election is happening, I guess the security has tighten." Qrow explained.

"Well, at least we got through, right?" Jimmy said. "Also, everyone, welcome to Shimmer Rain City!"

The girls looked out to the window at their side. The city was glimmering in the lights as the sky was getting dark. Most of the buildings were old looking, very Renaissance-style. There were also a lot of churches around, too. Dusk sky was purplish color with the sun illuminating the sunset in orange color over the horizon as there were few clouds high in the sky.

Ruby and Weiss awed at the city with their eyes glittering with sparkles. Blake was also intrigued with the sight. Yang, on the other hand, looked around to see if she can find him.

"So pretty." Ruby awed.

"It's even more beautiful than I imagine." Weiss awed.

"We'll be stopping at the hotel. That is where everyone be waiting there. Also, rooms are reserved by the studio, so you don't have to worry about any payment as long as you girls do your part well." Jimmy said.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Weiss cheered.

Blake grinned to that idea, but then looked at Yang, who didn't even pay attention, but already focused on searching for him, even though they are still in the car. She felt remorse and worry for her.

-Meanwhile-

The most famous church ranged its bell, telling the citizens that the time was now officially the beginning of the night. At the very top of the bell tower, Ellix stood as winds blew through him.

He was using his Semblance, looking far into the future.

"Ellix, we just want to talk!"

"So, you four decided to work for the CSSAD…That is enough more than enough why I can't return to Beacon."

"My presidency will run and the legacy of this great city state will stay as it is as well as become more powerful! Then, the history of Remnant will know my greatness!"

"You….Are you really her….Summer?"

The visions stopped there as he slowly opened his eyes.

"All the players have been assembled. By the now, they arrived here. I…really didn't want them to, but it is inevitable. I just hope they will understand in the end…."

He disappeared in a flash like a phantom as only the moon of Remnant saw him, watching over the night.


	3. That Night

**-That Night-**

Team RWBY with Uncle Qrow arrived at the hotel as Jimmy slowly stopped the van in front of the hotel's entrance. He came out first to open the door for them. Ruby was the first person to jump out the van. She looked around with starred eyes like if she was a kid at a candy store.

"OMG! We are finally here! Where is she? Where is she? Where is she!?"

"Would you mind help us with unloading our bags?" Weiss groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about that, madam." A voice spoke. A bunch of hotel bellboy came rushing out the front entrance, passing Ruby by which caused her to spin in confusion. The bellboys packed their luggage and then went straight back into the entrance, causing her to spin again.

"Wooooff, what is going on?" Ruby said dizzily. She stumbled into Yang, but she caught her and held her half-sister until she regained her conscious. They then went into the hotel as Jimmy looked around.

"Jimbo!" A strong, male voice called. When they turned to the source of the voice, a man alongside a Fanus woman approached them. The man was dark-skinned, wore maple-colored sunglasses, wore gold earring for his right ear, and wore white suit, white trouser, black shoes and purple scarf. He also had a short black goatee with beard.

"Ah, Mr. Green." Jimmy realized. "Everyone, please meet Mr. Green, the director of the movie, and his secretary, Ms. Ursa."

"Ah! So, these young ladies are my extra! Good work, Jimbo!" The said man padded Jimmy's back harshly.

He looked at each girl, from top to bottom, which they find to be very creepy for him to do. "Yes, yes! They are perfect! Just the way I wanted! What do you think, my secretary?"

"Yes, Mr. Green, they look perfect for their role." She said as she fixed her eyeglasses.

"Good, good!" He stated. "Now that you four have arrived, here is something for each of you."

His secretary handed them their script book. "Those are your scripts for your role in the movie. I would recommend each of you to look over it. We begin shooting the scene tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow!?" Weiss gasped.

"That's a bit…early." Blake said with less of confidence in her voice.

"Oh do not worry! The shooting will start first thing tomorrow's morning at 10. You got some time." He assured them. "Also, here is another thing you need."

His secretary gave one of them the room key. "That is your key to your hotel room. Each of the staff, including our stars are staying at this hotel. Of course, the main star, my beloved, Rachel Dusk is staying in her sweet room."

"Really!? She is seriously here!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, she is, of course! But, be warned!" Mr. Green was now saying in a serious, scary tone. "No matter what you do, never interrupt her. Also, if I were you, I HIGHLY studies your lines very carefully tonight for tomorrow's shooting."

"Don't worry, sir! We will study thoughtfully tonight." Weiss stated determinedly.

"Good, because you will need it." He mumbled.

"Um, pardon?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Well, have a goodnight and good luck! I will see you all tomorrow's morning!" He said as he just walked away with a giddy face as his secretary walked alongside him.

"Wow…That guy was…interesting." Yang said.

"He didn't even ask our name." Blake informed.

"Sorry about his attitude, but all seriousness, I would say you girls should study your script tonight. Let's just say Ms. Dusk…does not like people to forget their line. It's reason why our director warned you girls beforehand." Jimmy reasoned.

"I see." Weiss said. Qrow, all this time, was just listening and minding his own business as he thinks to himself.

A little bit later, Team RWBY and Qrow went to their hotel room along with the bellboys carrying their luggage. They were led to their room, and the bellboy opened their door for them.

"Wow! Check this room out!" Ruby then zipped and zoomed around her room while using her Semblance. "This room is so big!"

"It may not be the sweet room, but it is perfect for all of us." Weiss said.

"This room is separated into five sections; living room, bathroom, 2 bedrooms with each has two beds, and a personal bedroom with one bed. We hope you will enjoy your stay here. Goodnight." The bellboy said before he and his fellow bellboys left.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Ruby chattered. "I wonder what Rachel's room is like…."

Qrow just chuckled before he took out his flask and drank some of his beverage inside it. "I'm glad you girls like your stay, but shouldn't you guys discuss something, I don't know, more important thing."

"Right." Yang nodded. "Our mission."

Ruby settled down as each of them sit on a chair around a table. Qrow sat together with them, but he'll just listens.

"So now that we're here, let's just get out there and find him!" Yang declared.

"Yes, but we just got here. We should take a break for tonight first." Weiss said.

"But, if we find him now, it will save us a lot of trouble." Yang argued.

"Yang, I agree with Weiss here." Blake spoke. "I mean, as much as I want to go out there and find him soon, we just arrived here and we don't know much about the city ground. He could be anywhere. It is probably best to examine around the city while we will do our job of the extras."

"That does sound like a good plan." Ruby agreed.

Yang shrugged. "Oooooh…OK. We will do our _undercover_ job tomorrow as we looked around the city to get used to our surroundings."

"Well, that's that." Qrow said. "Let's head the sack."

"But Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

"Hmmm?" He looked at his little niece.

"I'm…hungry." Ruby admitted, proving she is when her stomach growled loudly.

The other girls flipped back with surprised expression on their face. Qrow just chuckled as he facepalmed to himself.

"Sure, sure. How about I will get you girls something to eat?" Qrow said as he got up from his seat and head out. When he opened the door to leave, he was surprised to see Jimmy and another woman, with bags of food in their arm.

"Jimmy?" He asked.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Ruby waved at him. "And something smells really good!"

"Hello, guys. We brought you guys some foods. I figure that you guys are hungry by now, so Miss Cyan and I brought some foods for you to eat."

Jimmy and Miss Cyan entered the room. Ruby gasped at the woman. She had light blue hair while her eyes were silver like her.

"OMG, you're, you're…you play as Dr. Wattson!" Ruby jumped in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. They all cringed to her scream, covering their ears.

"That's right…it is pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smile. "Also, here is your food, Ruby."

"Ah, you know my name!" She squealed as her bag of food slid from her hand while she was frozen.

"Yes, I do." She said with one sweetdrop at the back her head, but she didn't mind her. "I know each of your names after hearing about you guys from Jimmy. Well, enjoy your food and see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." She said as she winked at them before she walked out the room.

"Oh my god!" Ruby sat down on her chair, exhausted out of excitement.

"Ruby, please warn us you will do something like that again!" Weiss ordered her.

"Yeah…." Ruby just stared in space.

"I think she won't hear us until tomorrow's morning, Weiss." Blake said. "Let's just leave her to be and eat our food."

"Well, enjoy it and see you guys tomorrow." Jimmy said before he left the room.

"Well, while you girls enjoy your food, I am going to head out." Qrow said.

"You are not going to eat with us, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Naw. I have…some place to visit."

"Let me guess. A bar." Blake said.

"Tch! You got me there. Don't worry; I won't be late…much." He said as he waved at them before he left, too.

The girls ate their dinner. It was burritos, and they enjoyed it very much. After dinner, they studied their script, which was not too long to read or remember it. After their study session with the script, they each took their turn for shower. Ruby was first, but she was still kind of staring in space that she was forced to get out for showering too long. Weiss was next, then Blake, and finally, Yang, who took her time. Each of them then headed to bed immediately. Ruby and Weiss slept in one of the shared rooms while Blake and Yang did in their room together. Eventually, they all went to deep slumber…except for one person.

It was near midnight, about 5 minutes before twelve. Yang quietly and slowly snuck out of the bedroom and creepily went out. Luckily, Uncle Qrow hadn't come back yet, so she got out the room smoothly.

She exited the hotel in her huntress cloth as she stood outside in front of the hotel. "OK, now where to look first?"

She looked from left to right before she decided to head to left and searched around there. The air felt pleasantly as she walked down the street. The streetlights illuminated the areas as the crescent moon watches over her.

She looked from up and down, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he? He got to be here somewhere."

As she walked down the street and entered a corridor, she was led to a square. There was a beautiful fountain in the center. It had statues in it, with some gushing out water through its mouth. Up beyond the fountain, there was a church with tall bell tower. No one was here beside her.

She sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

As she was looking at the fountain, he was looking at her. He was on the rooftop of one of the buildings. He quietly floated down and walked over to her, without noticing. As she was looking continuously at the fountain, her eyes went dark when his hands were covering her.

"Ah!" She gasped.

"Don't move. It is just me." He spoke.

She stood there quietly when tears rolled down from her eyes.

"E…Ellix? Is that…really you?" She asked.

"Tell me, Yang. Why did you and the girls come here?" He questioned.

"Why?" She asked back. She took his hand off, and spun to face him. She then stared at him for few seconds and looked a bit upset at him before she spoke again. "What do you think? We came here to get you back!"

"I don't want to go back. It was a terrible idea for you and them to come here, Yang!" He argued.

"What do you mean? You are not making any sense!" She said, getting a bit more upset as her eyes flashed in red for a second.

"Well, it does not matter. This was…inevitable." He said, looking away from her.

"Ellix, please explain: Just why are you here? Why did you hurt Blake and ran away from us?" Yang asked.

"I…can't answer those questions. I am sorry, but I will give you a warning Yang; please leave me be and go away with the rest of the team. It is too unsafe to be here."

As he was about to walk away, he was stopped by a strong tug on his arm. "No!" She yelled. "I am not letting you go away, Ellix!"

"...Then, I am sorry to do this to you." He spin-kicked at her, which caught her off guard. She got hit on the side of her face, slamming her to the ground. Ellix disappeared in a flash while she was immobilized. She shortly got up with her eyes in flashing red. She looked around with her teeth gritting.

"Ellix…Ellix! Where did you go!?" She yelled.

She huffed and puffed until she knelt down her head down, began crying. "Ellix, why? Just why!?"

"Yang!" A voice yelled at her. When she looked up, it was her partner, Blake. She ran over to her and knelt down to her side.

"Yang! Are you alright!?" She asked.

She sniffed. "Blake!" She putted her face on her shoulder as she sobbed. "I, I, I met him! But, he got away! He now knows we're here, and I messed it up!"

"Yang." Blake sighed as she patted her partner's back. "It's alright. I knew you would sneak out eventually and…my suspicion was right, but that does not matter right now."

"Blake! Oh, Blake…" She cried. Her partner hugged her, giving her as much comfort as possible.

Blake felt sad for her partner until her expression changed to serious, angry and calm face as she clenched one of her hands into a fist.

"Ellix…you!" She thought.

About half an hour later, they decided to go back to the hotel room, where Ruby and Weiss were awake, waited for them.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran to her sister. "Are you alright?"

Yang rubbed her eyes. "Yeah…I'm fine, Ruby."

"So you sneaked out. What exactly happened?" Weiss asked.

"How about we all sit down first and relax a bit? Then, we talk." Blake suggested. The girls did not speak again as they all sat on their respective chair. After calming down a bit, Yang finally spoke about her surprising encounter with Ellix.

"How…How dare him to do such that!? That's so rude for him to kick you like that!" Weiss groaned angrily.

"Weiss." Ruby shot a look at her.

"My apology." Weiss said. "But, still, I think what he do is truly unforgivable."

"I agree with you, Weiss, but let's not get overly upset about this and angry toward Ellix." Ruby reasoned. "Besides, he is still our teammate, and tomorrow after we finish with the undercover job, we can go and search for him. We will ask why he did…that."

"Hmmm, well, that is the only thing we can do, and we do need to get some sleep by now." Weiss thought aloud.

"I…" Yang spoke. "I just don't understand at him at all."

They all looked at her. "Even though he's my boyfriend, I really don't understand him at all. Just why he ran away from us, and Beacon? His reason to be here. What exactly he did last year besides the training?"

"Yang." Blake pat on her shoulder. "We'll find out more about this. We will get our answer tomorrow. I promise."

Yang gave a slight grin. They all decided to go back to bed, already now past 1 o'clock. Soon, they all went into slumber, sleeping peacefully for the night. However, Blake was thinking to herself.

"Ellix…Just what are you hiding? Whatever it is, we will find, catch you, and talk with you. On my Aura, we…I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello folks. I am glad that you are all liking this movie story so far. The tension is growing. Could this be the end of Ellix/Yang? Only the future will tell.  
**

 **Day after tomorrow, I will go back to college and finish up with my last semester. I will also be busy in seeking job position. I may not be active as much, but I will continue to write this and my other fanfiction stories that I am working on during my spare time when I have the time. Again folks, thank you for understanding and supporting this story. Any feedback is always welcomed.**

 **Next times I come back, the first shooting will begin as well as we will meet the new character, Rachel Dusk and other prominent characters important to the plot. See you guys then!**


	4. The Movie Scene

**-The Movie Scene-**

The sunlight beamed through the curtains a little, making the girls to wake up. Yang felt a bit better compared to how she was last night. They changed to their clothes while getting ready.

"So, the movie shooting will start at 10, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, that's right." Weiss nodded.

"It is 7:00 right now. It's good time to get some breakfast." Blake said. "Yang, are you…feeling better?"

Yang putted up her usual cheeky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, and starving. Let's get something to eat!"

They headed outside the hotel room, but at the same time, noticed that Qrow hadn't come back. They hoped that he is alright, but since he is Uncle Qrow, he'll eventually show up somewhere. They headed down to few floors where the diner hall was.

"The diner hall is down this hallway." Weiss said.

Ruby smelled a very good aroma. "Mmmmm, something smells really good…"

They approached to two front-deck doors. They opened it widely, and saw the most delicious, wide varieties of foods on the long table. Yang and Ruby drooled over the foods.

"You two! Don't look at those gourmet with that face!" Weiss argued, but it was already too late as they just grabbed what they can. She sighed at them. "Geez, I guess we are the only two in the world who's respectful for…"

When she turned to Blake, she left from her side as she drooled over the fishes. "Not you too!"

She face-palmed, and just forget about it as she grabbed her plate and created her own dish. They sat together at one round table.

While they were eating their breakfast, one of the main actresses approached over their table. "Hello, ladies. Would it be allow if I may join with you all?"

Ruby looked up, and spurted out her juice, which landed all over on Weiss. Weiss shot a look at her as Ruby grinned awkwardly before she turned to Cyan.

"Yes, yes, Dr. Wattson! You may sit with us!" Ruby insisted.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat down comfortably.

Ruby stared at her with constant stars flickering in her eyes. "Ummmm…soooo, are you all excited to be in the movie?"

"Yes!" Ruby squealed.

"What our _leader_ is trying to say is…" Weiss said as she was using a cloth napkin to clean herself from Ruby's earlier spurt of juice. "We're honored to be in the movie."

"Well, that's good!" Cyan smiled. "I think you guys will do a good job."

"Dr. Wattson, may I have your autograph!?" Ruby flabbergasted, handing her a notebook.

"Um, sure." She said as she wrote her signature in the notebook and gave it to her.

"My precious." Ruby whispered, which the girls and Cyan found to be little bit creepy.

"Anyway, so where is the main actress?" Yang asked. However, she didn't need the answer from Cyan because the said person has just arrived.

She barged through the door, looking a bit moody. She yawned widely as two guardsmen were on guard at her either side.

"Oh, my darling, Racheal, how was your sleep?" Mr. Green asked with him rubbing his hands.

She gave the director a glare. "Not bad…but not good either."

"Oh, I see! Well, breakfast is ready for you, my superstar! You may eat whatever you like." Mr. Green insisted.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she picked up one plate and picked out whatever food she wants.

"She seems to be very…kind person." Yang whispered.

"I think she is just in a bad mood." Blake whispered back.

"Well, whatever happens, let's not let Ruby out of our…." Weiss looked at the chair where her partner was sitting at, but all she saw was a blank space or empty chair. "Sight!"

As the main actresses picked up her choice of gourmet, she was stopped by the over-joyed girl with the red hood in front of her.

"Ah!" She gasped, causing her to almost drop her plate.

"Hi! You must be Miss Rachel Dusk, the one and only Sherrylock Holmes! I am your biggest fan in the world! May I have your autograph please, please, PLEASE!"

She gasped in frozen at her, but brought her composure back. "Guards, get this girl away from me!"

"What!?" She gasped as two guards took her arm.

"Wait, Rachel! That girl is actually your fellow employee! She is one of the extras!" Mr. Green spoke up.

"Hold it!" She commanded. The two guards stopped, letting go of Ruby.

"You're an extra?" She asked, giving her a facial shot as her eyes gleamed at the little girl.

"Um, yes! That's right! My name is Ruby Rose, and I came with my friends, and sister!" She pointed out, with her friends having each different expression; Weiss was face-palming, Blake was trying to hide her face from embarrassment, and Yang waved sheepishly at Rachel.

"I…see." She said with slight annoyance in her tone. "I think I am going to eat my breakfast in my room instead."

She walked away as her guards escorted her back to her room. Ruby felt dumb folded, not understanding what exactly had happened.

After breakfast, Team RWBY went back to their room, and boy, Weiss was scolding Ruby like a teacher.

"Ruby, you dolt, that was utterly rude!" Weiss scolded her. A very angry teacher...

"But, but, I was only asking for her autograph." Ruby cringed sheepishly as she was poking her index finger to each her.

"To be honest, she didn't look…too friendly." Yang commented.

"Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Blake guessed.

"Yeah! I agree with Blake." Ruby stood up, fully recovered. "I'll just ask her autograph later and do my best working with her during the shooting of the movie today!"

Weiss sighed. "Well, let's hope that you don't mess thing up. Since we have some time left, how about let's practice our script?"

"Actually, there is some place I want to visit…well, actually something to show you guys." Yang said.

Little bit later, Yang brought the girls to where she met Ellix last night. Since it was now morning, there were people walking around the square, enjoying their time.

"So, this is where you met him?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, this is it alright. I remembered the water fountain, so this is the place." She answered.

"So, the crime occurred here." Ruby was now wearing a detective hat and cloth with a pipe in her mouth, but this one blew bubbles, not smoke. She also had a magnifying glass with her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked, looking a bit unsure at her.

"The suspect E has escaped from this scene. May I ask, Miss Long, a question?" Ruby zoomed in front of her face with her magnifying glass, which Yang saw her sister's eye to look gigantic.

"Um, yeah?" She sweat dropped as she made a sheepish smirk.

"Was there any other eyewitnesses during the time you met the suspect?"

"No, it was just between me and him. Although, after he…got away, that was when Blake came." Yang answered.

"Is that true?" Ruby then asked to Blake.

"Ruby, I know you are really into the whole being detective and stuff since we're in the movie, but this is serious." Blake stated.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized, talking in her normal voice. "I just got so into it."

"Well, it does not matter right now. What's matter now is preparing for the movie shooting." Weiss said. The girls nodded in agreement, heading back to the hotel to meet up with everyone else. Little did they know that they were being spied by one of the citizens; a Faunus man.

"Sir, the Team of huntresses has also arrived here. They are also looking for the target." He called through his Scroll.

Team RWBY returned to the hotel, and met up with the staff. An hour or so later, everyone went to the setting for the movie. Today, they will be shooting a scene where Rachel Dusk and her co-actress, Cyan do their investigation at the street. Team RWBY was all dressed up.

"OK, everyone, get into position!" Director Green stated.

They all got into position; Weiss was acting as a woman taking a dog to a walk, Blake and Yang just sat at a table having conversation, and Ruby was acting as an older sister figure, playing with little girl who act as her younger siblings in a friendly jump rope. Rachel Dusk and Miss Cyan, now in their outfits, were also ready.

"OK. Take one annnndd…action!" The camera began rolling.

"Dr. Wattson, I believe that we are on the right track! The criminal must have passed through this street last night after the murder happened."

"But, Sherry, then one question arises; why would the criminal run toward the crime scene? Shouldn't he or she run in the opposite direction?"

"Good question, but I figured it out, my colleague! The crime scene did not happen where the police found the body, but rather it was transported from its original setting where the real crime took place to the location for where the body was discovered initially."

"So, that means that someone had moved the body, but why in a rush although?"

"I think we will find out more. Let's talk with the local around here."

Rachel walked over to Ruby. She felt her presence as the actress stood behind her.

"Excuse me, young girl, but I am from the police and I would like to ask some question."

"Yeeeeesss, M-m-m-mssssss…."

"CUT!" The director called out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing while Rachel groaned and crossed her arms.

"Seriously? At a time like this?" Rachel asked as she gleamed at Ruby.

"What was that?" The director asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I kind of got nervous for the moment." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, much to her embarrassment.

"Maybe you should've practice more." Rachel shot a look at Ruby, which she cringed in response.

"Well, either way, how about we start over?" Cyan insisted kindly.

"Yes, yes! Let's do that!" Mr. Green goes back to his director's seat. "Alright, let's take it to the top! Annnnnddd…Action!"

They started over the scene. However, once they were getting to the part where Ruby messed up, she was bothered by a random fly, which caused her to sneeze.

"Cut! Cut!" Director Green called. "Hey, you, why did you sneeze!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! There was a random fly and it bothered my nose, so…."

"Forget it! Let's do it again, and this time, getting it correctly and perfect-to! Time is money." Mr. Green said strictly.

Ruby sighed while her teammates felt sorry for Ruby while feeling a bit tired they have to do such simple scene again. Rachel looked annoyed while Cyan looked worry for Ruby. Jimmy felt bad for her, too.

Third time's the charm, they repeated the scene and this time, they got it right.

"And cut! Good, good! That's more like it!" Mr. Green said.

"Finally!" Rachel sighed. "I am going to take a break."

She walked away as she shot a short glance at Ruby, which she noticed. She cringed a bit, but looked more disappointed.

"Hey Ruby." Cyan spoke.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Don't feel bad. Third time's the charm they say. I think you did well." Cyan said with assured grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Wat…I mean, Miss Cyan." Ruby thanked her with a grin. She grinned back before she walked away from the scene.

"Finally, that is over." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed "Acting is not easy as I thought it would be."

"Hey, don't feel bad, Ruby, just like what Miss Cyan said." Yang patted her back.

"Yeah, you're right, Yang. Although, I think I made Ms. Dusk to be mad on me more." Ruby said sadly.

They looked at Rachel, who was sitting on her private chair while she drank a cold smoothie as two guards protecting her at both sides.

"If you ask me, I think she is a bit of a _prick_." Weiss whispered.

"She is not a prick, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed. "She is just…stressed out. Like Blake said this morning; she might have woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"But, Ruby, that was just a figure of speech." Blake stated.

"Yeah, but…don't worry. I bet she will get better during the shooting for the next scene. I think I will go and apologize her right now." Ruby said.

"You're sure about that?" Yang asked.

"I am positive, and it is the right thing to do." Ruby said as she then walked over to Rachel. One of the guards noticed her, blocking her way.

"Excuse me, um, Ms. Rachel." Ruby said as she looked up to the said girl. "I, I just want to apologize you earlier during the shooting and all, but next time, I will not mess up, I promise!"

"Hmph!" Rachel huffed. "Forget about it."

"Huh?" Ruby looked perplexed.

"Rrrr, what I mean is forget about it. You did...decent. Just leave me by, alright." She said, looking away from her.

"Oh, um, ok." Ruby replied as she walked back over to her team.

"Well, how did it go?" Blake asked.

"She said to forget about it, but I think she is still kind of mad." Ruby said.

"See, what I tell you. She is a prick." Weiss said.

"Said from the Ice Queen." Yang joked.

"And, what is that supposed to me?" Weiss demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, how about let's begin the investigation?" Yang insisted.

"Well, today's shooting of the scene is all we have to do for today, so I think this is a good time to do investigation." Blake informed.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Yang declared.

"Ah, Mr. Maple!" They turned around to see what the commotion was about. Director Green was being greeted by a new man. He was tall and looked quite handsome. He had maple-colored hair and light brown eyes. He wore a gray suit with red and yellow stripe necktie.

"How are you doing? It is so good to see you to visit my movie in the working from a great politician, like you." Mr. Green said happily.

He chuckled. "I'm, um, glad to hear that. May I have a talk with Miss Dusk please?"

"What?" She thought aloud. The girls took an interest in this situation, so they watched.

"Hey, he is one of the running candidates. That man is Isaac Maple." Weiss stated.

"Oh, that would be fine, good sir! If that is, my beloved Rachel is OK with that." Mr. Green said.

"Sorry, but I am not available as of now." Rachel said as she got up and walked away to leave, but she was stopped by Isaac.

"Wait, Rachel!" He called.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled.

Everyone watched. Some of the staffs gasped, especially the female crew members. Even Ruby gasped, too.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I, I will see you some other time, when you are more comfortable and not working." He said before he left.

Rachel then glared at everyone, causing everyone to cringed a bit and go back to their own business.

"Ooookay." Ruby said.

"Let's get going." Weiss insisted. The girls left the scene, forgetting about what they saw. Rachel sat back to her seat as she glanced to the girls.

"Hmph, this day couldn't get any better…Ever since he showed up last night…" She thought, memorizing about her last night's encounter….

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am actually quite keeping this story updated frequently, but don't expect I will do that all the times. I think I will update with new chapter around this weekend. This week starts off easy for my classes, and one of my night classes is cancelled due to an emergency that my professor has to deal with. I hope he is OK.**

 **What did you all thought for this chapter? What do you think of Rachel Dusk? In the next chapter, we will learn more about her as RWBY begins their investigation. See you guys then!**


	5. Rachel Dusk

**Originally, I was going to upload a new chapter this weekend, but according to weather report, there will be a huge snow storm heading to where I live, so in case of blackout or whatever happens during the coming weekends, I decided to upload all the chapters that I have wrote and completed. So, two chapters for you guys, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. I will come back with more chapters in the coming weeks, and I will also upload the first preview trailer for Dusk till Dawn Volume 2 around next week or even today (can't figure out when I want to upload it). Well, please enjoy the two chapters I have for you guys :)**

 _The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present_

 _-Barbara De Angelis_

 **Disclaimer: The above quote came from one image from Google, uploaded by quaotesgramdotcom  
**

* * *

 **-Rachel Dusk-**

- _Last Night-_

"Forget it, Isaac. I don't like you to call me ever again, alright!? Goodbye!" Rachel slammed the phone hardly. She was wearing a light purple sleep gown.

She stomped over and jumped into her bed, groaning madly.

"Excuse me, maim." Her guard spoke up behind her door. "There is a man who wants to see you."

"Whoever it is, just tell him to get the hell out of here." She cursed.

"The man who wants to visit you, his name is Qrow Brenwarn."

Rachel's eye widened. She took a deep breath and then said, "Let him in."

The guards opened the door, allowing him to pass through. The entrance hallway was wide and big. He walked through it until he reached and entered the living quarter. Rachel, who was now wearing a coat over her, walked out her bedroom and encountered him.

"Qrow." She sneered.

"What's up, beautiful." He greeted, giving her a wink.

She shot a face at him. "Don't call me that, you drunk ass. What do you want?"

"Heh." He smirked. "You haven't changed a bit since I last met you."

"I really don't want to idle chat with you too long, so make this quick." She ordered as she sat down on the sofa chair. Qrow sat on the other chair across from her. He noticed a champagne bottle.

"Uh! Champagne and it's grape flavor. My favorite." Qrow said as he took a spare glass on the table and poured the drink into it. "You don't mind that I can have a drink."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

She poured some into her cup. "Cheer!" He stated as he cheered his cup with her. He drank the whole cup while she took just a sip.

"Ah! Man, I missed drinking this stuff." Qrow commented.

"I doubt that you're here to discuss about your fond of drinking." She stated.

"OK, ok. Let's get to the point." Qrow said. "So Rachel, I am surprised that you actually came here."

"Ye—Yeah. So what? It is my job." She said.

"You came to where one of your old teammates lives." She cringed and gulped when he said that.

She kept her composure, although. "Yeah, I noticed. So what?"

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all. You haven't talk or met any of your two teammates ever since…that accident happened." Qrow said as he poured a refill for himself.

Rachel just stared quietly with her serious look at him. "And yet, here you are. Of course, you came here because of your job, but I bet you also took this as a chance to meet up with him, Isaac, right?"

She clenched her hand and put her glass cup a bit strongly on the table. "Why do you care?"

Qrow just gave her a calm look. "I know that you want to forget…your past, which is one of the reasons why you are a famed movie actress, but…" He got up from his seat and looked out through the huge glass window. "I can see it through; you're still in pain ever since it happened."

"Shut up, Qrow! I don't want….that to be reminded in my mind, OK." Her outburst caused Qrow to cringe a bit.

"Sorry. Got a bit too carried away there, but just like you, I don't want to be reminded either, but I know that I can't forget about it. Just as much that I can't forget about…her, too."

Rachel looked a bit sorry. "I…How is Taiyang doing? His daughters as well?"

"He is doing well. Some for his girls. They are actually here as an extras for your movie."

Her eyes widened. "Mmph…whatever. It is not like I care."

"You don't have to, but…" Qrow put the glass cup down to the table as he walked away to the door, but stopped for a moment to finish off his sentence. "All I want to say is perhaps this is the time for you to move on just like everyone else. I know how much you suffered through and…maybe even right now, but if Taiyang managed to accept his past, perhaps you can, too."

He looked at her, giving that assuring smirk while she looked at him. "Goodnight, Beautiful." He winked at her, then walked away.

"Oh, I am almost forgotten to mention, but one of them, my little niece who I trained, she is a big fan of you. Say hi to her when you see her tomorrow." He suggested before he left.

- _Present Time-_

Rachel memorized her little encounter with Qrow last night.

"Ruby Rose…" She thought. "She is so alike her….I do not like it."

She took out her Scroll to call someone. "Excuse me, guards. I got to make a private call."

The guards left her alone as she walked away from everyone else. After walking a bit away from the movie scene, she began dialing the number.

Her Scroll made the calling sound few times until the person at the end picked it up.

"Rachel, is that you?"

"Who do you think it is?" She scoffed. "Yeah, sorry about earlier and all, but you should know that you're the one who should've not see me when I'm working, you know."

"I'm…so sorry about that, especially in front of your co-workers and the director. I just want to have a talk with you."

"Which is the reason why I'm calling you, but I am a bit busy until afternoon, so how about tonight at a restaurant?"

"That would be great!" He exclaimed. "I mean, ah-hem, that would be lovely."

"Sure, but don't think this is a date or anything like it. I only want to see you to hear your reason for why you want to meet me, even though I can guess." She said strictly.

"….OK. I will see you tonight then." He ended the call as Rachel put away her Scroll.

"Well, well, so you decided to meet your old boyfriend and teammate." A voice said.

She looked around, glaring and shooting a look at him. "Qrow…."

"How are you doing? I saw you and my nieces, and their friends in the movie shooting stuff." Qrow said as he was eating spaghetti.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked as she sat at his table, but at the opposite side.

"Spying?" He repeated, giving her a dirty look. "Naw! I am just here eating my spaghetti and watching over my nieces and their friends."

"Spying, watching over, same shit." She cursed. "Could you and everyone else just leave me alone!?"

She looked frustrated and upset. Qrow stared at her with his fork poking into the spaghetti for few seconds until he says something again.

"I know you don't like to…converse about your past, but the more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present."

"I am not angry." She said.

"You know what I mean." He replied as he left money, including a tip. "Well, I enjoyed my late breakfast. See ya around."

Qrow quietly left, leaving Rachel to think for herself. After a minute he left, she sighed and left as well.

Later that night, Rachel who was now wearing a dark purple dress with a blue eyeshadow, arrived to the restaurant. She told the guards that she does not need protecting, giving them a break, and took her a taxi cab to get here.

She entered the restaurant, very fancy one and crowded nonetheless. The butler escorted her to the table, where he was waiting for her. He stared at her; both relieve and amazed to see her in such a beautiful dress.

"Rachel, you look…very lovely." He commented.

"Yeah, yeah." She shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

She sat on her chair across from him, poking her nose in the menu book. She ordered cream soup for appetizer, beef steak (same thing he has), and a glass of wine.

While they were waiting, they began talking. "Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I am fine, but seriously, Isaac, get to the point. Why did you call me here?" She strictly asked.

Isaac sighed. "I…I just want to see you and…have a conversation with you. When I heard that you were coming here, to this city for a movie shooting, I was overjoyed, but I knew that you wouldn't like it."

"Hmph, you got that right. Once everything is done here, I am leaving here, pronto." Rachel huffed.

"Rachel…are you…" She gave him a look. "Never mind. But, above all, at least I am happy to see you, at least."

"Well, how is your politician's job doing for ya?" She asked, changing the topic.

He looked up at her. "It's going good. Doing my best, though."

"I heard you are losing." She stated, causing him to cringe his lips a bit.

"I….wouldn't say that, but like I said, I am doing my best. Even if I may lose this race, I will still continue my job to push forward a change for this city, and even the entire Remnant."

"How would that be possible, especially here? You of all people know that Huntsmen and Huntresses can't work here, you know. It is a traditional norm that nobody has ever broken or disobey to, well until the day you showed up to be the new kid in the house of politics." She informed him.

"I know, but I am doing what I think it is the best for the city. Ever since last year when that fairytale of the Black Knight came true, I realized that this city needs not only better defense, but also an improved cooperation with the Hunters. I know, it is their culture and the government right now thinks that hiring Hunters will make them weak, but to be honest, I don't think it will make them weak, but stronger. Only by improving the relationship between the government and the Hunters will help everybody in this city, and even to the 4 kingdoms. That is the reason why I am here, why I am a politician."

"Good ideal and admiration, but it is easier said than done." Rachel said, giving her a calm look from him. "I….I really don't know if that is really such a good idea for the city, and I really don't care either way."

"Rachel…I know and remember the time when we disbanded the team was hard-breaking to you and all of us…ever since we lost…."

"Don't say it. I know." She growled.

"Well, the point is I want to improve this city. This city is like my home now, and I really care for the people here, and I don't want the current President to win."

"Isn't that the point?" She stated.

"Well, I know you don't care about politics, but let me tell you this." He said as he leaned a bit closer to her, so only she could hear. "He wants to get rid of the law that allows Hunters to come to this city."

Rachel widened her eyes a bit, but kept her composure. "So, what?"

Isaac gave a surprised look at her. "Rachel, you know that is serious. I don't think that is constitutional."

"Constitutional or not, I don't care about this city or what will become of it. Whether you win or not, I am done with you and Nickel. I think I will leave now." She decided.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred through the glass windows. People screamed in horror. Isaac, with his quick wit, protected Rachel while they were down on the carpet floor.

He slowly looked up until he checked her. "Rachel, are you OK!?"

"Rgh, I'm fine. But…"She said as she got up. "What the hell was that!?"

The smokes cleared, revealing a young man in monochrome clothing facing against bunch of other people in white uniform and familiar tiger's face in red color on its back.

"Is that…the symbol of the White Fang!?" Isaac gasped.

Rachel then looked to the hole that was made through the glass window and part of the wall when she noticed a familiar girl in black waist jacket.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

"That girl!" She exclaimed.

Blake glanced to her right, and gasped to see Rachel Dusk, but looked back to Ellix and the White Fang goons.

"You two, take care of her while we three take care of the target!" The middle one ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two members that were behind the three turned around, facing her as they had their weapon out and ready. Blake took her, posing for fight.

"No you won't!" Ellix exclaimed. He activated his gloves, one using Fire Dust and another using the Water Dust. He clapped his gauntlets together, creating a steam which covered the entire area.

"What the!?" One of the White Fang members gasped.

"Steam Dust!?" Blake exclaimed when suddenly, she felt a tug by her arm like someone had grabbed her. Ellix, with Blake in his hand, jumped out of the building.

"He escaped! Get them!" White Fang member yelled as all of them jumped out through the hole, chasing after them.

Until the smoke cleared, the people were frozen, horrified and astonished.

"What…what as that all about?" Isaac asked. "Rachel, are you…"

He looked around, noticing she was gone. "Rachel? Rachel!?"

Rachel Dusk left from that scene and went back to the hotel. She quickly went up the elevator, and headed straight to her bedroom. Once she got there, she laid down in the best, tired from all the commotion she went through.

"What!? Just, just what the hell!? So, she is a Huntress, which means those girls, including her, that Ruby Rose, are huntresses! Damn it! Why, just why my past is always keep haunting me!?"


	6. The Search Part 1

_Why do you earnestly seek the truth in distant places? Look for delusion and truth in the bottom of your own heart._

 _-Ryokan_

 _You must search well enough, to find the answers._

 _-Laliah Gifty Akita_

 **Disclaimer: Credits go to goodreadsdotcom for the direct quotes by the two people above.  
**

* * *

 **-The Search Part 1-**

Team RWBY begins their investigation right after their shooting for the movie was done for the day. They changed their costumes back to their huntress clothes.

"OK, so….where do we start?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have an idea where we can start…" Weiss proposed.

Weiss brought her teammates to a buzzing square. There were events and food stands going on, with many kinds of street performance while the most famous, huge chapel in the entire city loomed over the people's enjoyment.

"Woah, this place is buuuussy!" Yang exclaimed.

"So, what do we do here, Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, today is a festival day, which I read one time that every once a week, the city will host festival at this square in front of their glorious famous chapel, St. Eclipse. I was thinking that if we want to get information, this is probably the best place to gather the most information." She explained.

"Good idea." Blake nodded. "Let's begin, but don't try to get distracted. We're on a mission."

The girls nodded in agreement and each of them went on a separate way to cover more grounds.

Ruby looked around the northern part of the square. The Chapel Square was the second largest square in the entire city, so there was a lot of ground to cover. While Ruby questioned some folks, she also ordered some foods and treats while she's doing her job.

Weiss looked around the eastern part of the square where performers were performing. There were performers who were blowing fires in the air and other juggling with many objects, including sharp knives. She was impressed at their performances, but kept focused on the mission as she gathered information.

Blake was at the western part of the square. There were crowds of people, but she slipped through them easily like a…well, cat since she is a Cat Faunus. She asked each stand owner, but they gave her the same answer; either they do not know or just didn't care to answer.

Yang was at the southern part of the square, and she was little bit more…on the physical side of searching. Fortunately, Blake was near where she was, so she had to stop her before things go bad. After some hours of searching and gathering information, the girls met up at a nearby bench at the side of the square.

"Damn it! After that, we haven't got anything!" Yang complained.

"At least, I brought some foods for us." Ruby said as she munched on her cotton candy.

"With so many people here, at least one of them should have seen him or heard him." Weiss stated.

"Most likely, he is keeping in low Intel." Blake guessed.

"I may have to tear the entire city if I have to." Yang mumbled.

"Yang, don't worry. We will find him." Ruby assured her. "Here, have a candy bar."

"Thanks, Ruby." She sighed, accepting the candy bar.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" She mumbled.

Blake looked around and thought an idea. "Maybe, we should check out the chapel and asks some question there."

"It is the only place we haven't checked yet." Ruby said.

"Let's go over there." Weiss declared.

The girls headed to the chapel by passing through the square again. They entered the Chapel, and they were surprised.

The hall of the chapel was humongous, probably as big as the square outside. There weren't any people around in here. As they walked through it, they looked around, astonished by the beauty of the chapel.

"This place is so beautiful." Weiss commented.

"Yeah." Yang thought aloud.

They reached at the end of the chapel, where glorious painting of important biblical figures put up on the wall as rows of bench sit on the side. There was one man in a black robe, prying to the painting.

"He must be the priest or monk who resides here." Weiss whispered.

"Maybe it was a bad time to come here." Ruby said.

"Should we bail and ask him later?" Yang asked.

"I think that is the best for now." Blake agreed.

When the girls were about to leave, the monk or priest spoke up. "Why do you…girls earnestly seek the truth in distant places?"

They jumped in shock that he knows their presence without even looking back. "Look for delusion and truth in the bottom of your heart."

He turned around, and revealed his face. He had bold spot, and a bit of gray hair on the sideburns, but rest are dark brown. His eye color was hazel and his complexion was pale white.

"Um, sorry to bother you, sir!" Ruby quickly apologized. "We didn't mean to interrupt your prying."

"It is alright, young child. I do not mind." He replied with his hand raised.

"Sir, may we ask some questions?" Yang asked.

He looked strongly at Yang. There was a long few seconds of silence between him and them until he opened his mouth. "You must search well enough, to find the answers."

"Um, what?" Yang looked confused.

"You four girls came from faraway place, yes?" They slowly nodded in response. "Came to find something or better yet…someone, yes?"

Their eyes widened. Could this man know a thing or two about Ellix? They did not hesitate to ask.

"Sir, um, Father, we are here to find our friend who…ran away from us for a reason we want to know, if we find him that is." Blake admitted.

"What kind of reason you want to know when you find this friend of yours?" He asked.

"A lot of thing. Something that is unexplained to us, and we want to know what it is." She continued.

"Plus, he is my…well…boyfriend." Yang admitted.

"I see." The man nodded before he turned to face the holy images on the wall. "Whoever this friend and your love one are, he has two sides."

"Two sides? What do you mean, Father?" Weiss asked.

"Everyone has both their light and darkness. It is what makes this world that we call Remnant whole. There are us, the Human and Faunus who represents the light while there is the creature of Grimm, representing the darkness. Why do we exist, why Grimm exists, are question that people asks everyday…well at least, I know I ask those questions to myself from time to time, but perhaps our Holy One, who stands between the light and darkness, have a purpose for why we co-exist with those monsters in this world we live in. However, one thing for certain is that the light cannot exist without its shadow, its darkness, but the darkness should not be allowed to flourish. Perhaps, this is what your friend is trying to do. He is protecting his light, his friendship with each of you young lady by hiding in the darkness. Whatever he is up to, he won't stop what he must do until he complete what he must do. If you are truly wanted to find him, then go and find him, but you may or may not like what you seek. The truth can be painful, but only saying the truth and only the truth will set the heart free."

Suddenly, the winds blew into the chapel when the door slammed open. The girls turned around and when they did, winds blew over them, causing their hair to be flown in the direction of the winds. Ruby's cloak and hood wavered strongly by the winds, but she held on one of the benches to her side. The winds stopped shortly.

"That was…windy." Yang commented.

"I thought we were going to be blown away!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is everyone OK?" Blake asked. "Are you alright, Father…hey, he's gone!"

The other three girls turned around and saw that the priest or monk guy earlier had disappeared.

"Um, where did he go?" Ruby asked.

"Great! And we didn't specifically ask where Ellix is!" Weiss complained. "Let's just leave this place. I don't know why, but this place kind of creep me out a bit."

They nodded in agreement and got out the chapel. They realized that it was already past noon, more or less now it was afternoon and sun was ready to set down.

"That priest guy was kind of…weird to be honest." Yang admitted.

"I don't think he is weird, but just very...knowledgeable." Weiss stated.

"But, it is very weird that he disappeared like that." Blake added.

"Maybe he was a ghost!" Ruby shivered in fear.

"Relax, sis! There is no such thing as ghost." Yang giggled.

"I guess you are right, Yang." Ruby sighed.

Meanwhile, the same monk watched the girl from a private room's window.

"You know, good child, you cannot hide from them forever." He said as he turned around to face him.

"I know, Father, but I can't meet them now." Ellix replied.

"Someday, you will. You will have to tell them the truth." He said.

Ellix stared at him for a second or two until he sighed. "Until that day comes, I still have unfinished businesses to deal with. I will see you some other time, Father."

"Take care of yourself well, my son, Ellix." The priest padded on his shoulder. He nodded to the priest and walked out the door.


	7. The Search Part 2

**-The Search Part 2-**

Team RWBY took a break at the nearby café. They ordered the city's own tea and pancakes for snack, even though Ruby ate dozens of food back at the festival less than 2 hours ago.

"So, after this, where should we investigate next?" Ruby asked while eating.

"Well…perhaps we should look around the town. Maybe after this we split again, and go on our separate ways. If we do find him, we contact one another." Blake proposed.

"That sounds good enough to me." Weiss stated.

"But, we cannot get distracted." Blake added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked. All three girls looked at her. "Hey! I don't get that distracted."

Suddenly, a white butterfly flied by her. "Uuuh, a butterfly!"

She reached her hand to make it lands on her finger, but it just fluttered away.

"You made my point correctly." Blake stated, causing Ruby to pout a bit at her.

"I think that is a good idea. We will cover more grounds." Yang agreed.

"So, we are all agreeing with this?" Weiss asked.

"I do." Ruby said.

"Well, then that's that, and remember, contact each of us when we see or found him." Blake reminded them. After their snack, they went on their separate ways.

They searched around the city from high to low. Their search lasted for several hours, and they noticed that the sky was now dark. It was nighttime. Even so, they were still searching hard for him.

"This is pointless!" Weiss moaned. "Where could he be?"

"I know this city is huge, and all, but we got to do our best, Weiss." Ruby tried to cheer her partner.

"Yeah, but this is just ridiculously hard! I just wonder why he has even come to this place anyway…" Weiss stated as they continued looking around.

Meanwhile, where Blake was…

"I wonder how the others are doing." She thought. "Most likely, they are in the same situation like me, but I won't give up. I must find him, no matter what, and when I do, I will get my answers!"

She then heard voices. She approached to the source of the voice, but then she hid to the side of the house as she peered slowly and carefully.

"According to our fellow brother, the target is currently heading to the Eastern Square while some of our rank is giving him a chase." Her eyes widened with surprised expression at the conversing men; they are the White Fang members, but unlike the usual uniform they wears, these guy wore something that looks like a ninja.

"Alright." The other said, out of the trio. "Let's head there now and aid in the capture."

They jumped high to the ceiling, heading to their destination. Blake immediately used her Scroll to call others.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, it's Blake!" She called.

"Yo, what's up? Did you found him!?" Yang asked.

"No, worse. I found them instead; the White Fang, and they are going after Ellix!"

"Say what!?" All three girls said in unison.

"I eavesdropped their conversation. They're heading to the Eastern Square. I will be going there immediately. I will meet you then."

"Wait hold on…!" She ended the call, interrupting Weiss.

"Come on, let's go, Weiss!" Ruby stated.

Yang sprinted to the said square while Blake chased after the White Fang trio.

-Ellix's POV-

Ellix leaped from one roof to another while being chased by some White Fang ninjas. They threw shurikens at him, but he blocked and evaded the attacks by using his Aura and Semblance.

He struck them back by summoning wind balls out of his gauntlet while not looking back. Some of them got blown away when the wind ball hits them, but they continued chasing him without rest.

"Damn it! They are just love to keep coming." He thought. He noticed up ahead several more, barricading his way.

He smirked at them as he activated his boots, doing a very high jump, jumping over them which caught them surprised.

He fell down into the small river, but using his boots, he jet-motored his boots, making him travel on water like a boat.

"After him!" They chased after him, but he was too fast for them.

He jumped out of the river and just walked into the Eastern Square. There were no civilians around, which was a good thing because he knew what will happen next.

He stood in the middle of the square, standing there still. He heard footsteps, revealing to be the people he will eventually meet…his friends, his teammates, Team RWBY. Each of the members came from different direction, surrounding Ellix.

"So….you girls actually made it here, just like how I predicted." He spoke as he looked at them, one by one. "Ruby…..Weiss…..Blake….Yang."

"Ellix." Ruby sighed.

"Ellix, you came to find you and bring you back!" Yang yelled. "And this time, I won't let you get away from me again!"

"Get away?" He asked.

"You must come back with us, and also explain everything!" Weiss exclaimed.

"There are many questions we want...no, have to ask, Ellix! So…" Blake had her Gambol Shroud out. "Don't make this any harder!"

"Blake, what are you doing!?" Ruby yelled. "You're not going to fight him, are you!?"

Ellix just chuckled, and then laughed heavily, which the girls find to be a bit creepy. "So, you four decided to work for the CSSAD…That is more than enough reason why I can't return to Beacon. If you want the answers, why didn't you all ask them from Shade himself in the first place?"

He looked up to the cracked moon. "You girls don't understand the full story. You're all blind to the real facts. Have any of you wonder why Shade from CSSAD hired you Team to search and bring me back?"

They all glanced at each other, pondering that question to them. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't say any reasons why they were assigned to bring Ellix back.

"Yeah, so what? We're here because, well…I'm here to bring you back." Yang said. "Ellix….just why, why did you run away from us, from me!?"

A bit of tear rolled down from her eyes. Ellix gave her a calm, yet serious expression. "There are many things I want to say, but they are also many things I don't want to say. Not even to you, you girls, or anybody at Beacon, or even the entire world."

"Answer us, Ellix! What are you hiding!? What is it that the White Fang and Cinder wanted from you!? The Code!" Blake exclaimed, getting a bit tense as she gripped on the tilt of her weapon.

"The Code…the Code…the Code." He repeated. "Everybody really wants to know that these days."

"Stop being so…cryptic, and just say the damn straight answer!" Blake yelled in annoyance in her tone.

"Blake, calm down!" Ruby reasoned.

He stopped looking at the moon, and closed his eyes as he titled down his head. He slowly waved his arm out, summoning his gauntlet into its sword mode.

"If you want the answer, then….." They looked at him silently. "You got to fight for it!"

He swung his sword, summoning a wind slash just as it flew just above Blake, surprising her, and it hit on the roof, causing some White Fang members to scream in pain and dropped down to the ground.

"The White Fang!?" Weiss gasped.

"They're here!" He yelled.

Suddenly, several more came, and surrounded Team RWBY and Ellix. Some of them jumped down from the roofs while other came out of the shadows.

Suddenly, they heard a big thump, caused by the leader of the group. They looked at the mysterious new figure. He was tall and big in body size, and muscle. He wore long dark red cloak and red mask with a skull face. He wore a black armor and long black boots with one of them had chains around it. Whenever he moved, it made a clink sound by the chain. He summoned out a big scythe, big as Ruby's Crescent Rose, surprising the girls, especially Ruby. He wavered it around, ready for battles.

The other three girls summoned their weapon, facing against their own horde of White Fang assassins. Ellix glanced at them all, including his teammates/friends.

"It looks like this night is going to be longer than I thought." He thought aloud.

* * *

 **What did you all think for this chapter? I am literally stuck in my apartment home with my parents because of the snow storm, but that won't stop me from writing! And, finally for you guys who have been wondering since the first chapter or prologue, the main antagonist finally showed up, well kind of. Now for some other news...  
**

 **I uploaded my first preview trailer for "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn Volume 2". Please check it out and gives me any feedback in the review or PM. Either way is fine, and any feedback is always welcomed; good, bad, short, long, anything is fine.**

 **I also want to make a special recommendation. If you guys like RWBY (which is why you are even reading this), I highly recommend you to read OPFan37's "RWBY: Shadows". It is going well, and it is very good story. Please check his story out and give him support/feedback.**

 **Well, that is it, folks. I will see you guys with another chapter for this and second preview trailer for Volume 2, but I won't officially start writing Volume 2 until I finish this story first. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Red Reaper

**-Red Reaper-**

Team RWBY and Ellix were surrounded by the agents of the White Fang, and their apparent leader of the group; a mysterious, tall man in red clothing and hood with a giant scythe, which oddly looked similar to Ruby's Crescent Rose.

The man pointed up his weapon, declaring an attack on them. Team RWBY attacked with their respective weapon. Some of the White Fang agents jumped over the girls to be in front of Ellix, and also his back, too.

"Alright. Bring it on!" He exclaimed.

The first one struck first with a big shuriken, but he evaded it with precise precision until he countered back with his sword. He pumped air from his palm at the agent, blowing him away as he crashed to the ground. Two more jumped on him, but Ellix swung his sword, using Ice Dusts to freeze them in midair, before he kicked them both with a foot. The fourth one took out a sword, which extended into a sharp whip. He wiped at him as he dodged sweepingly as the said weapon made crackled noise when it missed him and hit the ground instead. He swung the whipped sword at Ellix, but he surprisingly stopped it with its gauntlet. Using his strength, he pulled the agent to his face, and punched his face.

The girls handled with their enemies well. The mysterious red-hooded man glared at them, stepping forward as he entered the fight. Ruby noticed him as she ran over in front of him.

The man stared at her as he waved his scythe around, showing off his ability. Ruby narrowed her eyes, showing off her move with her scythe. She smirked after she finished with showing off. She waved it around until she struck her scythe down on him, but he blocked it with pole part of the scythe.

With his strength, he pushed the girl, causing her to trip. Without even bother, he just walked by her, stepping forward to face Ellix instead.

"Hey! I'm your fighter!" She exclaimed as she got up, and used her Semblance to do surprise jump attack. She attacked with her scythe, slashing down on him, but he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What!?" She gasped before the blade of her weapon crashed on the ground. He appeared behind her.

Before she even gets to turn around, he chopped with his hand on the side of her neck, causing her to gasp a bit and faint.

"Ruby!" Her sister yelled. She punched her way to get her side. She held her head over her hand. "Ruby, wake up, sis! Ruby!"

She gritted her teeth with fiery, red eyes, looking at the culprit's back. She screamed in anger as she strike with a shot punch. He quickly spun, and stopped her with his bare hand.

"What!?" She gasped. He sprang her hand back, breaking her arm which made her scream in pain.

"Yang!" Weiss and Blake yelled.

"Ah!" Ellix gasped in horror.

Yang knelt down, fletching in pain as she held her broken arm with her other hand.

The man nodded to the other agents, signifying to take of the girls while he handed Ellix.

As the fight continues on, he finally approached to Ellix as he glared at him.

He held his scythe strongly with one hand, waving it around a bit until he posed into its fighting stance. Ellix summoned his other gauntlet, transforming it into the sword mode, now wielding two swords. He made the first with their weapon colliding at each other. Both fighters fought with best accuracy and speed, but none of them getting a hit or even a scratch.

Ellix somersaulted and transformed his right gauntlet into a Gatling gun, began shooting at his foe. However, red-hooded figure spun his scythe in front of him like a wheel, blocking every shot that he made.

"Damn it!" He growled to himself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake handled with the White Fang members while they protected Yang and Ruby. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"Ooof." She moaned. She looked at the situation, first thing she noticed was her half-sister in pain.

"Yang!?" She ran over to her sister.

"Yang, what's wrong!?"

"It's that red guy! He broke my arm!" Yang stated.

Ruby looked frightened, but blood boiled through her veins as her worried face turned very furious. She roared with her scythe out as she ran over to resume the fight.

"Ruby, wait! Don't fight!" Yang yelled, but she couldn't hear her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!" Ruby screamed aloud.

Ruby got into the middle of Ellix's fight. She swung very strongly with her scythe as the red hooded figure evaded each swing she makes.

"I. Will. Hurt. YOU!" She yelled in anger.

"Ruby, stop!" Ellix yelled as he jumped into action, grabbing her hood and pulling her to his side.

"Ellix! Let me go!" She yelled at him.

"Not until you calm down! I understand you are mad, but you must not fight recklessly!" He stated.

She didn't listen to him as she used her scythe in its rifle mode, shooting at her target. However, he dodged by using his Semblance; Superspeed to the side. She groaned as she yelled while she shot more at him, but same process repeated over and over until she ran out of bullets.

"Uh oh." She said. "I ran out!"

"That's a good thing." Ellix said.

"But, I can still fight! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrh!" She roared as she used her Semblance and attacked at the figure. They exchanged their attack as their scythes collided or crashed one another. Each time they did, their weapon made a cringe sound. There was some sparks being made when friction occurred during their attack.

The red hooded figure was evenly matched with Ruby until he kicked her in the chest. The impact caused her to crash to the wall of a building, creating a crack.

"Uuuuuuh." She moaned before she fell to the floor.

"Ruby!" The girls and Ellix yelled.

"This is not good! I…." Ellix said aloud. "I…I'm done here. I'm sorry."

He blasted a powerful wind at the ground beneath him, causing an upward force for him to leap up in the air and then he landed on the roof and began running away.

The red hooded figure pointed his finger at him, telling some of them to go after him. Five of the members nodded, began chasing after him.

"Weiss, you take care of the situation here! I will go after Ellix!" Blake ordered as she go after him.

"Wait!" Weiss yelled, but she was already on her way.

The red hooded figure walked over to the collapsed leader of Team RWBY. He picked her up by her head.

"No, you won't!" Yang yelled as she got up, but her pain stopped her as she knelt back down.

"Yang, don't move! You are hurt too much!" Weiss said.

"But, Ruby! She will get kill!" She complained as the White Fang members surrounded him.

The red hooded man looked at Ruby, who is breathing slowly. He had his scythe in his other hand, ready to finish her off, but he couldn't move an inch. He didn't know why, which he was thinking in his mind. He felt something deep down in himself.

"….Summer?" He whispered.

"Mmmf.." Ruby moaned.

"Hey! Yo, Santa!" A voice yelled at him. He turned around to his left. The girls and the White Fang fighters turned around to the same direction, too, seeing Qrow with his scythe over his shoulder with his smirk.

"Qrow!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uncle Qrow." Yang said with assured grin.

"Let go of her!" Qrow yelled at the red hooded figure.

He did just that, leaving her alone. He turned his body forward to Qrow. For some odd reasons, this man looked familiar to him as his brain tingled a bit. He shrugged the thought away for now, and refocused his thought for the fight against the man.

"Alright." He smoothed his hair back. "Like good, old time, bring it on!"

He and the red hooded figure charged toward each other until their weapon crashed.

Meanwhile, Blake chased after Ellix as he was being chased by the White Fang members.

"Dang! These guys really don't give up, do they!?" He half-joked. "Neither her, too."

Ellix jumped high over the river. One of the White Fang members saw an opportunity; he threw a bomb at him and when he did, it exploded, causing him to fly off into the building.

BOOM!

The people inside the building screamed in horror. This was the same restaurant that Rachel Dusk was currently having a dinner with the politician, Isaac Maple.

There was smokes everywhere, but it cleared away and when it did, the people saw him. Then, the White Fang agents jumped into the building through the hole that the explosion made.

Isaac Maple noticed their symbol on their uniform. "Is that…the symbol of the White Fang!?"

Rachel then looked to the hole that was made through the glass window and part of the wall when she noticed a familiar girl in black waist jacket.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

"That girl!" She exclaimed.

Blake glanced to her right, and gasped to see Rachel Dusk, but looked back to Ellix and the White Fang goons.

"You two, take care of her while we three take care of the target!" The middle one ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two members that were behind the three turned around, facing her as they had their weapon out and ready. Blake took her, posing for fight.

"No you won't!" Ellix exclaimed. He activated his gloves, one using Fire Dust and another using the Water Dust. He clapped his gauntlets together, creating a steam which covered the entire area.

"What the!?" One of the White Fang members gasped.

"Steam Dust!?" Blake exclaimed when suddenly, she felt a tug by her arm like someone had grabbed her. Ellix, with Blake in his hand, jumped out of the building.

"He escaped! Get them!" White Fang member yelled as all of them jumped out through the hole, chasing after them.

Until the smoke cleared, the people were frozen, horrified and astonished.

Ellix and Blake fell down. She held her bow tight, but Ellix concentrated his aura while they were falling. They teleported away, escaping from the White Fang members successfully.

They reappeared to some street alley while he was still holding her hand. He looked to the side from left to right.

"It looks like the ghost is clear." He said. When he realized he still had her hand, he let go of her, but she stopped him by grabbing him with one arm around near his heck while other arm around his arms.

"No, you won't get away this time, Ellix!" She stated, holding him tight.

"L—let go of me, Blake!" He resisted.

"Not until you give some answers!" Blake argued. "I'm gonna bring you back to others, and we will have talk here….until you answered my own questions! What is going on!? Why the White Fang is chasing you!?"

"Not too loud, Blake. The White Fang is still looking for us, you know." He stated.

"I know, so before we get caught or whatever, just answer my damn questions!" She growled at him.

"No can't do." He replied as he hit her in the abdomen with his elbow. She gasped in pain as she clenched her area where she got hit. He began walking away.

"Wait!" He stopped by her word. "Why, Ellix!? Why are you running away from us!?"

He closed his eyes, looking down as he looks like he feels guilty, which he is. "I…I don't want to get any of you hurt. I have an unfinished job to do, a job that I should've finished a year ago."

"Then, what is it!? What does it have to do with the White Fang? It is something to do with a secret weapon, right?"

He gasped with his eyes widened, but calmed down and went back to his calm look.

"I see that you know that. Well, at least part of the story. I am guessing Director Shade explained to you and the girls that, right?"

"Yes, he did, but I want to know more about it from you. What is it!? Please, tell me, Ellix."

He became silent after she asked that. "Listen, Ellix, whatever it is, if it is something very…confidential, I promise that we will keep it a secret. I will tell the girls about it, so that…"

"So what? Eventually, CSSAD will find out what we are hiding! In fact, it does not matter if you girls capture me, they will come after me and the others eventually!" He yelled.

"Others? Who are you talking about? Are they …your team that he mentioned about?"

He clenched his hands. "….Yes, yes they are. Now that I made my move, there is no question that they are being chased by them and the White Fang. I put more than enough danger for everyone, and the least thing I wanted is for you, Ruby, Weiss, and….Yang to come after me. I know that I predicted this would happen, but I wished it didn't. However….the future is decided already, and I will have to fight for it. Goodbye, Blake. Tell the girls that I won't coming back anytime soon."

"Wait, don't go!" She yelled as she still held her pained area. "Don't you dare go, Ellix!? Don't you say something like that!? Don't you care about her, Yang!? Don't you know how much suffer she is going through right now!?"

"I understand that, Blake! It is the reason why I am here, why I want to be away from her!" He stated, still looking away.

"I…I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice! Ever since Cinder returned, I knew from that very moment I met her again when I went to rescue you and the team, I knew that I cannot stay at Beacon too long. If I did, I would bring danger to not only you guys, but all of our friends. Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, Alice, Kuro, everyone! I cannot risk that! What I know is too dangerous, and I don't want anyone I know to get into what I am facing! It is not just you guys or them, but it is also the matter of every people in this world!"

"Then…then, we will help! That is what team are for!" Blake argued.

"NO, Blake! What I am facing is too dangerous for you girls to even bear! Only I and the other three can handle this!" He yelled.

"So, you are seriously going to leave us, leave Yang!"

"If it is to keep her safe, then yes, I will! Not only for her, but for you and everyone else!"

"She cares about you! You are not even going to say goodbye to her!? She really misses you! Wh, what kind of person are you, Ellix!?"

"What do you know about me and her!?"

"You're her special someone! SHE CARES AND LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO, TOO!"

A long silence occurred between the two. Ellix looked surprised for what he just heard from her mouth. He slowly looked over to his shoulder. She had a tint of redness on her face, whether from her anger or embarrassment that she confessed.

He looked away from her. "I am very sorry, Blake, but this is something I must do on my own. Only the people that know what the White Fang is doing, truthfully doing can allow to partake in this. It is for your own good, her good, and the rest of the team's good. That is also applies to our friends and teachers at Beacon. Not to mention the safety of all the people in Remnant. Until the new dawn comes, goodbye, Blake."

He walked away until he teleported away. Winds blew over as she slowly knelt down. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she knelt down completely and started punching on the paved floor.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She agonized. "Ellix, you…you…I….." A dribble dropped from the sky until it began to rain completely

Meanwhile….

Qrow and the mysterious red hooded figure continued to clash one another. After a while, they stopped as Qrow panted. The red hooded figure didn't look tired at all. He transformed his scythe into its compact form, and escaped from the scenes along with his lackeys.

Qrow put his weapon away, too and then walked over to the collapsed Ruby.

"Ruby." He said as he picked her up. Weiss helped Yang to stand up.

"Is she alright, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about her. She will be fine." Qrow answered. "Where is that partner of yours?"

"She went to chase Ellix." Weiss said.

"In that case, let's head back to the hotel." Qrow said.

Shortly after he said that, rain began coming down from the sky as if the sky was crying.

* * *

 **...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?  
**

 **I bet all of you, or at least, most of you are thinking the same thing like what I said above, or something similar to the line. I am sorry to offend anyone who talks like this for what I am about to say, but..."OMG, girls, Blake just confessed!"**

 **Again, I am very sorry to you if you talk like that, and I don't mean to offend you or anything like it, but the point is we learned something very big; Blake has a feeling for Ellix! How this became possible? Well, here is my answer to you all, for at least people who's been around and read my previous RWBY fanfiction.**

 **First off all, we learned Ellix kept his first secret with her when they discovered she is a Faunus. Second and most importantly, she gave him the book, "The Ninjas of Love" one time in the first story (Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC). If that does not indicate that she actually developed a feeling for him or that you don't think that is enough for her to do so, then well I don't know how else I can make you think like that, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **However, whatever way, I plan this to happen and I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it is late when I upload this chapter, but I think this is what I just want to get out. So, again, feedback is always welcomed and I will see you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER! Peace and be safe!**


	9. Crying Rain

**-Crying Rain-**

Team RWBY returned to their hotel room with Qrow. Ruby was patched up with some help from Weiss and they putted her in the bed to rest. Blake was covered with blanket, Yang had her arms bandaged, and Weiss looked fine physically, but their emotions were at a different level.

They sat around as the rain poured heavily outside.

"So…I guesses it that you girls found him, eh." Qrow spoke.

"We did." Weiss said. "But those rapscallion White Fang got in the way."

"If only we took him with us before they arrived, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Yang said with her other hand clenched strongly.

"I wouldn't count it." Qrow shrugged. "The White Fang may have been chasing him before he even arrived here."

"It's…it's my entire fault." Everyone looked at Blake. "If I…was quick enough, I would've caught him."

"Blake, it's OK. It is not your fault." Yang assured her. "You did your best."

"But, aren't you worry about him!?" She yelled out loud. "He is your boyfriend! He may be still fighting out there!"

Everyone stared at her with widened eyes. She realized what she had done, cringing as she looked away.

"Where that came from?" Weiss asked with slight annoyance in tone.

"Weiss." Yang shot a look at her.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Blake." Yang turned to her partner. "I do worry about him, but he is tough. He won't got down by some White Fang grunts. We know how strong he is. He was trained by Uncle Qrow here, you know."

Qrow smirked to that.

"…You're right." She sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry to yell at you like that."

"No problem." She grinned.

However, Blake still felt guilty. She couldn't say anything about her little talk with him, and her _revelation_ to him: she confessed her feeling to him.

"Well, how about let's all just relax and watch TV?" Qrow suggested. He took the remote control and turned the TV on. The first thing it showed was the news, and they listened to it carefully.

"We bring you the latest report." The female news reporter announced.

"Just about an hour ago, one civilian uploaded this video on the Net, showing what seems to be a fight between young huntresses and the infamous White Fang members. The video quality may not be the best, but the person who took this video uploaded it to the Net, and got ton of comments, most of them are scared message, which indicates several users who live in our fair city. In other news, the Royal Palace, one of the five star restaurants was attacked by some White Fang members along with two, unidentified Hunters. Apparently during the incident, the presidential candidate, Isaac Maple was at the very scene when it happened. Could this incident be related with the fight scene presented in the video? Whatever it is, the citizens are very concern and the authority is currently investigating these incidents in the matter right now."

Qrow turned off the TV immediately. WBY had their faced silent and surprised expression. Lucky that Ruby didn't have to see what they just saw. Now, they felt worse.

"Eh, forget what the media says about you girls. Besides, they don't know that the people are you guys. Don't worry." Qrow assured them.

"But, Uncle Qrow…" Yang mumbled.

"Don't worry. Just rest for tonight." Qrow said as he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Hmph? Oh, I have some…things to do. See ya later and goodnight." He waved before he left completely.

The girls looked at each other, and without saying any words, they decided to just go to bed. Yang asked Weiss if she could sleep in her bed since she shared the room with Ruby, which she allowed her without any objections.

Weiss moved her to Blake's room. She decided to break the silence.

"Hey." She spoke. "You…You're lying, aren't you?"

Blake gasped in thought, but stayed cool. "What do you mean?"

"There is more to your story than you are telling us. You talked with him, didn't you?" She pressed.

"I…Like I said before, I wasn't able to catch him. He got away. That's it." Blake insisted strongly.

"Blake, I know you for a long time and I learned to tell when you are lying. I think Yang think the same, too, but she probably decided not to ask, which is why she didn't got mad at you for yelling at her just a moment ago." Weiss said. "Blake Belladonna, tell me the truth!"

She pointed her finger with her arm straighten out like if she is an epic lawyer or something.

"I…The truth is." She began. "I met Ellix and we had a talk."

She gripped her hands tightly as her cheek began to redden. "Like how we…well I planned to ask him when we were going to capture him, I asked him what his connection with the White Fang, but we got into an argument about why he left us, left Yang, and I….I confessed."

"Confess what?" Weiss raised an eyebrow with confused, yet curious look.

"I…I confessed that…I…have…."

Weiss widened her eyes. "Wait, hold up. No, you! Wait…seriously!?"

Blake stopped fidgeting, but she sighed and slowly nodded. Weiss had her hands over her gaping mouth while she was gasping.

"Blake, you…I don't know what to say about this." Weiss stated.

"I know it is wrong." Blake said with her eyes closed. "But…I…I just said it, in a way. Not directly, well kind of more indirectly, but it is the same, no matter how I think about it! I really don't know why, but I…I really don't know anymore."

She sat down on the side of her bed, putting her face in her hands as she cried. Weiss sat next to her, rubbing her hands on her friend's back to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry." She said. "I promise that this will be our secret. Just between us."

"Really?" She sniffed. "You don't think it's…wrong that I…"

"Ah-bu-bu-bu-bub! I really don't care, but I will not judge you. I would say this; until the time is right, after all this is over, tells the truth to Yang. Until then, let's just go to sleep, OK?"

Blake wiped off her tears and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Weiss."

-Qrow's POV-

After leaving the girls alone together, Qrow headed to the hotel's bar. He sat at the counter with his cup of drink as he sighed. He took out his Scroll, and called someone.

"Hello? Qrow." A voice said at the other end.

"Yeah, it's me, Taiyang. What did you expect? Santa Claus?" Qrow joked.

"Tch. Of course, I know it is you. So, why did you call?" Taiyang asked.

"You're going to Atlas for a mission, right?" Qrow asked. "I want you to check something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I want you to look into the…."

-Ellix's POV-

Ellix was hiding safely from the White Fang. He could finally relax for the night, hopefully. He remembered what happened today, especially when Blake said that phrase.

"She cares and loves you as much as I do, too!" He thought in his mind.

"Blake….did you really meant that?" He had a strong feeling she did. "I…."

He gripped his hand tightly. "I'm…I'm sorry. That is all I can say."

-Meanwhile-

In a secret room, a chubby and kind of short Faunus man in a suit and some badges was present along with other people. They were some White Fang members while one of them was a man with red hair, black clothes, and Grimm mask.

"You clowns really made a mess! Now the media knows that you guys are here!" The Faunus man growled.

"Do not worry, President Clearstone. It was just unexpected, but next time, I promise that we will be more discreet…unless it is necessary to show ourselves, then that will be a whole different story." The man with the mask said.

"Well fine, Mr. Taurus, but I don't want the media to know my connection with you, White Fang, but most importantly, I am concerned with those huntresses that you talked about, including the one, lone huntsman who will come after me."

"Do not worry about that also. My pupil, Red Reaper will handle them the next time they meet." Adam said. His pupil, the same red hooded figure came out from the shadow. The president felt intimidated by his presence.

"I…see you have a quite a strong pupil." He chattered in fright.

"Indeed. He is a strongest one I ever trained. He's very promising fighter with powerful semblance, allowing him to move faster than the blink of an eye." Adam stated.

"Well, as long as you Fangs get the job right, then it is fine by me. The presidential run is my pawn. Ha ha hah!" He laughed.

Adam smirked while Red Reaper looked calm with no emotional expression shown under his mask.

A bit later, Red Reaper left and was now in a different room. It was a wide, fancy room. He looked out through the tall glass window, watching the rain. He slowly took his mask off, revealing silver-colored eyes.

"That girl…She looks like…her." He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt pain in his head, making him to rub his temples. After the pain slowly withered away, he put his mask back on, and went off to somewhere else.

* * *

 **And, that is it for Chapter 8, Crying Rain. I hope this chapter clarified for what happened in the last chapter, if you were confused that is. I don't want to have any shipping going between...well same gender, but we had a bit of friendly "monochrome" moment between Blake and Weiss (not the way you think). We also got to see Adam from the White Fang, and we now know Red Reaper has silver eyes like Ruby. What is this all mean?  
**

 **Surprisingly, I have been frequent with updating this story, but don't expect that it will be like this. However, I do like it when I update the story after every chapter I upload as soon as possible. I don't know how many more chapters left for this, but I take it that we are kind of in the middle part of the story, and I have a feeling this story will have a maximum of 20 chapters, but there will be epilogue like how I did with my previous RWBY stories, and a blooper, because I like writing that kind of stuff just for the randomness and laughs.**

 **Before I go, I want to answers a question asked by the specific user named kamen rider w:**

 **Who does Blake like more: Sun or Ellixx? Well, for that, I want you to decide, but you will see in later future for where the relationship between Ellix and Blake will go, if that is the kind of answer you want to see. Also, if you are wondering why I showed Kamen Rider Decade at the end of Volume 1, well let's just say I have a big plan for this story, and I will write a new story here at this site that will connect with my RWBY OC series, so be on a lookout...**

 **Anyway, guys and gals, thank you for reading and supporting this story. I will see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Dawn of the New Day

**Disclaimer: The original song and its lyric belong to Nathan Sharp or natewantstobattle from YouTube. I DO NOT OWN HIS SONG, and the lyric below is a parody of the original song, more or less. Either way, the original lyric belongs to the rightful creator and any copyright holders!**

* * *

 **-Dawn of the New Day-**

Ellix woke up very early. During this time, most people of the city were still sleeping. He looked out to the sky as the dawn was about to begin. He thought up everything that happened last night, and just felt horrible, even though what he did was he must do.

He hoped that his friends will understand why he's doing it when he will tell them the truth. The only thing he was afraid about when that time comes was Yang, but thanks to yesterday's event, he now knows one other person who has a deep, caring feeling for him….Blake.

"Blake. Yang." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, started humming until he began singing. He imagined himself playing a guitar in the open field on the hillside as he made up a song he heard from his world, except saying some original words.

 _Now will you taaaaaake me alloooong._

 _When you fight away and play your song._

 _Because 1 year is far too loooong._

 _I know she knows give me everything._

 _Gives me courage, give me hope, give me love_

 _For her I only hope I'll do the saaammme._

 _Now I won't ever be the same. Ever since I learned this Huntress' name. Now it seems like there's just no other way._

 _I'll win her heart by the dawn of the new day._

 _When I'm down and sad_

 _She's my song of hope_

 _When I'm cold at night_

 _Her smile keeps me burn_

 _I could feel her since day I met heeerrr._

 _When I'm bloodied, battered, beaten_

 _From the longest journey_

 _She punches straight to my heart_

 _With a bang and Yang_

 _We'll stay up late and share our stories all niiiiight._

 _Now I won't ever be the same. Ever since I learned this Huntress' name. Now it seems like there's just no-ooo other way._

 _I'll win her heart by the dawn of the new day._

He then imagined someone or even himself playing solo with a harmonica in the background. The sun was rising at this time as he was finishing the song.

 _Now I won't ever be the same. Ever since I learned this Huntress' name. Now it seems like there's just no other way._

 _I'll win her heart by the dawn of the new day._

The sun had risen, ending the dawn and starting the morning. People were starting to wake up. Ellix grinned gently as he gets ready, too.

"If you listened this song, Yang, then I just hope that you won't think I've abandon you even when I'm far away from you. Blake, I understand your feeling, but my heart is with Yang, so hopefully you understand...but I do appreciate your thought and feeling. If it wasn't her, maybe you and I…can be good together. If Sun accepts that, that is."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as a little early (too early) Valentine's Day gift. I thought up of this a bit long time ago, and I decided to write it away and upload it. The next chapter will go back to the plot. This is more of a side stuff. I hope you all liked it.  
**

 **I will see you guys soon hopefully. Before I leave, I am thinking of making a Valentine Special for my RWBY OC and bit of crossover with my other stories. What do you guys think? Also, this is just another random thought, but if you like this very much, would you like to see Ellix sing other real life songs? I will create a poll to see your thought.**

 **Anyway, that is all I have to say for now. See you guys soon in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. A Day Before the Party

**A/N: A poll is open and it can be view in my profile. Please check it out and put in your vote. I'll be very appreciative if you do put in your vote, so please take a look  
**

* * *

 **-A Day before the Party-**

The new morning came. Ruby woke up to the other girls' delight. They were glad and happy that she woke up safely. Ruby couldn't remember everything from last night, but after listening to her teammates' story, she understood and felt depressed that they couldn't get Ellix back successfully.

She was also surprised to see Yang's broken arm, but she assured her that she will be fine. RWBY went to eat breakfast together, and they also explained to the director that they…got into an accident, which led to Yang's arm getting broken. The director had no choice, but to give her a break while RWB continued to work as the extras.

Yang stayed at the hotel for the rest of the day while RWB went to work at the set, shooting another scene.

While waiting, Yang just stared and watched the city through the window. She thought of him, hoping that wherever he is in this city, he is OK and hopefully she finds him and catches him real soon.

"Ellix." She sighed. While staring through the window, it made her to get bored and go to sleep. She snored into the dreamland.

Without her waking up, someone came into the room. That person walked quietly over to Yang, who was sleeping warmly in the chair. He looked at her and grinned warmly. This person was Ellix.

"Yang." He whispered.

He noticed her bandaged arm. He felt sad to see her to get hurt, and also felt guilty about it. He clenched his hand, but relaxed and laid one palm on her arm without waking her up.

Suddenly, his palm glowed in strange aura. Yang's arm reacted as it glowed in yellow aura. The glowing lasted only for less than 10 seconds.

"Your arm is now healed, Yang. Hopefully, you don't break your arm again when you fight." He said quietly. He gently touched her hair to see her full face. She looked quite beautiful even when she is sleeping. He gently leaned over her face.

"See you later, Yang." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her grin in her sleep. He walked away quietly out the room like a ghost.

Few hours later, now around noon, RWB returned to the room where they found Yang sleeping in the chair.

"Hey sis, we're back." Ruby shook her sister's arm.

Yang blinked her eyes, waking up from her nap. She stretched both arms, which surprised the girls until she noticed their face.

"What?" She asked.

"Yang, your arm!" Ruby pointed.

Yang noticed and moved her broken arm to be not broken anymore.

"Hey! Well, look at that my arm! My arm is not broken anymore! It got fixed so quickly!" Yang cheered as he did some punches in the air to test her fixed arm. "Yeah, now that is more like it."

"That's good!" Ruby cheered, hugging her sister as she hugged her little sister, too.

"Your recovery was quite quick, too quick." Weiss said.

"But, at least that's a good." Blake said, who's also happy to see her partner recovered fully.

"So….now I'm hungry." Yang stated. "Let's call room service or something, and get something to eat."

"I agree." Ruby raised her hand.

Suddenly, their specialized Scrolls they received from Director Shade vibrated. They checked them, and realized they got a message. Suddenly, each device projected a ray of hologram, which materialized to make Shade appear.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped.

"Hello, Team RWBY. I hope you are _enjoying_ your time in the city." Shade spoke.

"Um, hello sir!" Weiss stated. "We're, um, quite enjoying here, but…"

Shade hummed to himself. "I see. None of you have caught him yet, but don't worry because we got the latest Intel on where you can find him."

"Really? What is it?" Yang asked, being the first person to ask.

"According to the Intel, Agent or in this case, Rogue Agent Knight will most likely appear at the dinner party tomorrow's night for President Clearstone. The location of the party is…at the very hotel you're staying at."

"What!?" All girls were shocked.

"We do not know what his objective is for coming to this party, but whatever it is, if he is coming, then he will definitely attract the White Fang, and we don't want any troubles to happen. Not only for the city, but this may cause political tensions between the city state and the Kingdoms. Also to mention, General James Ironwood of Atlas will also be at this party as a special guest invited by the President. If Ellix do appear at this party, then he will bring trouble and we cannot let that happen, no matter what!"

The girls looked at each other with worry expression.

"Don't worry, sir. We will not let anything terrible happen at this party." Weiss decided.

"That's good to hear. Also, this party is a masquerade-themed party, so you as team must infiltrate the party as guests." Shade stated.

"But, isn't this party only for politicians and their friends?" Blake wondered.

"Do not worry about that, either. Each of you is now on the list of guests." Shade replied.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Ruby cheered. Weiss and Shade shot a look at her. "Um, I mean, that's good, sir. Thank you."

"Very well. Your dresses will be delivered to your door shortly. Good luck, Team RWBY." Shade said before the hologram turned off.

Right after that, they heard someone knocking outside the door. Blake walked over to the door and opened it, but there was no one to be seen. She looked from left to right until she noticed a medium-sized cardboard box.

"Well, he really meant that our dresses will be delivered shortly." She thought aloud as she picked up the box and brought it into the room. She placed it on the table and used her Gambol Shroud to cut off the duct tape to open the lid.

They checked the inside of the box, taking on four dresses each in color that matches their favorite color.

"Cool! Director Shade even got our favorite color right." Ruby said happily as she checked the red dress.

"Obliviously." Weiss said snootily. "He is the director of CSSAD. He probably knows everything about us."

"Everything?" Blake repeated. They now felt a bit shivering in fear, but shrugged the thought away.

"Well, it looks like we have a mission for tomorrow's night; crashing the party!" Yang pumped her fist together.

"We're not going to crash the party! We're going to infiltrate the party!" Weiss corrected her.

"Same difference." Yang shrugged.

They heard now knocking on the door. This time, Weiss went to check who it was. She opened the door, and seeing a familiar _prick_.

"Oh, Miss Dusk!" Weiss gasped.

She didn't look too happy, but not grumpy as well. "Yes, it is me. May I see that friend of yours? Ruby Rose, was it?"

"Yes, sure. I will get it right away." Weiss said.

"Who was at the door?" Ruby asked.

"It is for you." Weiss answered.

Ruby titled her head in confusion. She went to the door as Weiss began counting her finger. At her fifth finger, they heard her scream and thud sound.

-Three Hours Later-

"Oooof." Ruby moaned. She slowly opened her eyes until she was completely awake. She noticed she was in her bed. She got out and went to the living room where her teammates and sister were minding their own business.

"Ruby." Yang noticed.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well….we does not want to say it, so you won't faint again, but you fainted because Miss…your favorite actress met you three hours ago." Blake admitted.

"What!? Rachel Dusk was here, and I met her!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes, like if you haven't work aside with her on the set." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"She gave a message to us that she wants to hang out with you tomorrow since she will be on a break." Yang said.

Ruby gasped excitedly with both her hands on her cheek. "This is AWESOME!"

She jumped in the air with bunch of faces of her favorite actress with heart everywhere.

After few jumping, her stomach growled. "Oops. I am still hungry."

"That's because you haven't eaten lunch before you fainted, sis." Yang said. "Don't worry. We ordered pizza and I saved you some slices."

"Yeah, pizza!" Ruby cheered as she ran over to the table, taking one slice from the box and began eating it. She couldn't wait for her little hang-out with Rachel Dusk tomorrow, but she also wondered one thing at the back of her mind: who was that mysterious red-hooded figure with the skull mask and scythe?

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. I hope all of you enjoyed reading the last, yet short chapter. I thought up of a shipping name for Ellix/Yang. I think I will call it "Sunrise" because, well Ellix's theme is Dawn, hence his middle name is Dawn, and Yang Xia Long can translates to "Little Sun Dragon". Dawn is the state of time before sunrise occurs, so I thought the name would be fitting for the respective character's theme and meaning.  
**

 **Anyway, folks, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will have another chapter soon. Expect a very long one, where Team RWBY will infiltrate President Clearstone's party! Another huge event will occur, and half of this story is done, actually. Now, we are entering the second half. It won't be over soon, but the final battle is approaching.**


	12. Intertwine Fate

**A/N: Remember. Please check out the Poll in my profile, if you want to put in your vote, if you want to. Please check it out lthough.**

* * *

 **-Intertwine Fate-**

The next day, the weekend had arrived. The leader of RWBY woke up the earliest. She took a quick morning shower, brushed her teeth, making her look nice. WBY were looking at her with curious and astonished expression.

"You are really into this hanging out, aren't you, sis?" Yang asked, chuckled.

"Heck yeah!" She replied. "Say sis, which dress should I wear? This one or this one?"

"Ruby, they are both the same." Blake said.

"OK, this one will do!" She decided as she quickly changed to the chosen dress, even though it is the same one.

"What are you doing? Preparing for a date or something?" Weiss asked snootily.

"It is not a date!" Ruby flushed in red. "It is more like a, um, girl hang-out!"

"That's what we do together, Ruby." Yang stated.

"Well, this one is special because I am going to be with Rachel Dusk! Oh, so exciting!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, you have fun with her, Ruby, but remember that we have a mission tonight." Blake reminded her.

"Oh right! Don't worry, I won't miss it! Well see ya girls later! Bye!" Ruby waved as she exited out the room.

"She is VERY excited." Yang said.

"What do we even bother?" Weiss shrugged as she shook her head.

Blake had her mind somewhere else. "Tonight, he will show up. I hope nothing…goes weird, hopefully."

-Ruby's POV-

Ruby came out the elevator, arriving at the lobby. She looked around, and noticed her admired actress sitting comfortably at the table. She walked over to her (in a rather speedy sense).

"Good morning, Miss Dusk!" She screamed. Everyone around them looked at her.

"Ssssh!" She shushed her.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

Rachel sighed. "Let's go."

She and Ruby headed outside, and took a taxi that she prepared in advance. They drove off somewhere.

They went to many places. They went to many famous and popular sightseeing sights; bridges, rivers, the chapels, almost everywhere.

"Whoa, what is that building?" Ruby pointed her finger at a building, which looked like the St. Vatican. She and Rachel were now on the tour bus with opened top deck.

"That's the Great Palace, the main governmental building. It is where the President and all the politicians in the city work at." Rachel explained.

"It is like a palace, and here I thought a king or queen lives there." Ruby said.

Rachel didn't look too caring. "Well, I'm no expert in history, but the palace used to belong to a King who ruled this city long time ago, and some lands like his own kingdom."

"I wish I can live there." Ruby awed.

"Oh, you can, if you quit being Huntress and learn political science, then you may have a chance." She stated, half-jokingly. Although, she knew one man, former… _friend_ that did just that and he's currently running for presidential position.

After some touring and sightseeing, they relaxed at a cafe near the river. They ate cakes (only Ruby although) and drink fruit juice (only Ruby).

"Hmmm, I love cake." Ruby enjoyed as she took a bite.

Rachel only ordered a cup of coffee as Ruby stared and admired at her.

She noticed her staring. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that." She leaned a bit closer to her. "I still can't believe I am hanging out with you."

"Riiight." Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes. "So…you are a Huntress, huh?"

"Eeyup! I go to Beacon with my sister, Yang, and my teammates, Weiss and Blake. They are my friends and we are part of Team RWBY, which I am proudly to be the leader of the group, and…."

Ruby just babbled on and on as Rachel listened to her, but clearly was getting a bit annoyed. She banged on the table, making her to stop talking.

"Oh, I'm, um, sorry to talk so long." Ruby quickly apologized to her.

Rachel sighed. "No, it's not you. It's just that…I don't want to hear about what's life like being a huntress."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ruby asked. Rachel shot a look at her, which she cringed sheepishly in response. However, she groaned a bit under her mouth, and decided to admit her reason.

"Being Huntress is a huge responsibility. I am sure you are aware of that." Ruby nodded in response. "Well, I just don't think…Huntsmen and Huntresses are really _required_."

Ruby titled her head, perplexed and confused to why Rachel thinks that way, but she decided to continue listening to her.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses, always doing missions, saving people's lives, and get recognition and praised like heroes, hmph, I don't believe in those shi…stuffs. All you do is make you suffer. If you mess one thing up, you may hurt someone in the process. I don't want see that kind of stuff." She said strongly, then whispered something: "At least not anymore."

"Umm." Ruby was speechless.

"Oh look at the time." She stated, looking at her watch. "Let's go back to the hotel. Thanks for this hanging-out, Ruby Rose."

She putted her payment for both their orders, including tips. Ruby looked down with a sad face before she got up, and followed after her.

20 minutes before four, Ruby and Rachel returned to the hotel room. Without saying any words, Ruby departed from Rachel as she headed back to the hotel room, where her team was waiting for her. She came into the room.

"Hey sis, so how was your day with your favorite actress in the world?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked sad, making Yang to look worry in response. Weiss and Blake were also curious.

"Well, it was not bad, but…I think Rachel does not like hunters…a lot." Ruby admitted.

"Oh." All three girls said.

"I knew it. She is a jerk." Weiss stated.

"She got to have a reason." Blake reasoned.

"Well, forget about her. Just focus on the mission, Ruby." Yang assured her. "Let's get things prepare for tonight's dinner party."

The girls prepared for the dinner party tonight. Each girl wore a dress corresponding to their color. The time was now 6:55 pm, 5 minutes before the dinner party starts. They exited out their room, heading to the elevator.

"The party ballroom is at the first floor. Everyone remember the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." The three replied.

"Good, but remember. We are spy, doing spy stuff. Got it?" Ruby said as she does random poses.

Weiss face-palmed, Blake had no comment, and Yang giggled under her hand. The elevator stopped, opening its door as the girls came out. They noticed some other party invites, wearing their respective dress or suit and masquerade mask. Team RWBY was also wearing their own mask.

They followed the crowd of people down the hallway. There were some security guards and androids which their model looked similar to Atlas android soldiers, guarding at the front door. The androids were checking the invites before they allowed them to enter. RWBY came in next.

"Please show me your identification." The android stated in a friendly tone.

"Ummm." Ruby looked nervous.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xia Long." Weiss spoke up.

The android checked the list quickly. "Identification is cleared. Enjoy your night."

The android opened the door for them to pass through. They went inside the ballroom, seeing a lot of people with mask, human and Faunus alike.

"Whoa." Ruby awed.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Yang commented.

"No matter what, we need to keep eyes on thing. It is probably best to go alone here, so we can cover more grounds." Blake proposed.

"I agree." Weiss nodded.

"Then, I will be at the food table!" Ruby volunteered.

"Very well…" Weiss said. "I will be around here."

"I'll check outside. There are some people out there, too." Blake said.

"I will be near the stage and the guests' table." Yang decided as she noticed a stage at the end of the ballroom.

Each girl nodded to each other before they went on their separate way.

Ruby looked amazed and hungry over the foods presented.

Right after they departed from each other, Rachel Dusk alongside her co-actress, Miss Cyan, and the director, Mr. Green and his secretary.

"Well ladies, enjoy the night! I'm gonna find Mr. President." Mr. Green said as he waved and walked away along with his secretary following beside him.

"I am kind of surprised that you actually came here, Rachel." Miss Cyan said.

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's just hope this party doesn't bore me to death or anything." Rachel stated.

While the three girls were occupied in their searching, Blake was looking around outside near the garden and the water fountain. There were some people here, mostly couples.

"Hmph?" A short, over-sized Cat Faunus male noticed Blake. "If you would excuse me."

He bowed to the couple he was just conversing with, and walked over to Blake.

"Hello, Miss." He caught her attention. She turned around, but didn't see anything in front of her until she titled down a bit to notice the short, male Cat Faunus in black suit.

"Um, hello." She replied, gasped a little.

"You seems to look a bit lonely." He stated with a smirk. "Did you come with a date or alone?"

"Oh, I'm here with some friends of mine." Blake answered.

"I see! That sounds lovely." He said. "My name is Damien Clearstone, the current President of this very fine city state or simply the city, Shimmer Rain City."

Blake gasped a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry to not notice you immediately, sir."

"Ha ha. No need to apologize, young miss." He chuckled before he looked at her straight into her eyes, and then her body momentarily. "May I ask your name?"

"Um, my name is Blake, Blake Belladonna, sir." She introduced.

"Mmm, Blake Belladonna." He purred a bit. Her cat sense was telling her she doesn't like this guy…a lot, and suspecting something. "That is a very beautiful name."

"Um, thank you, sir." She replied with a slight, uneasy grin.

"And please, Miss Belladonna, don't refer to me as sir. Just refer to me as Mr. Clearstone or simply by my first name, if you want to." He stated flirtatiously.

Blake gave a nervous giggle. Her right eye glanced upward at the roof, noticing some figure.

"Sorry, sir…I mean, Mr. Clearstone, but I think one of my friends are calling me, so I, I have to go now. Have a nice night." She got out of that situation as quickly as possible, but also calmly as possible.

President Clearstone had a confused look until his expression changed to seriousness. He took his personal Scroll, and dialed a number, contacting someone.

"It's me. One of the girls you spoke about. Yeah, she is here. Most likely with her teammates as well."

Meanwhile, Blake walked up the stair to the balcony. Conveniently, she found a door that leads to the roof. She entered through the door, finding another stairway. She walked up as quickly as possible before she arrived at the rooftop.

She came to the rooftop. Fair winds blew over the roof as her hairs flowed along with the winds to her right. She looked around as she panted from walking upstairs quickly.

"I knew you will come here, Blake. Not too surprising since I can see the future." A voice spoke behind her. She turned around, finding him.

"Ellix!" She yelled. She reached her Scroll in her purse, but Ellix snapped his finger which released some kind of wind bullet, making her loosen her grip from the purse.

"I know what you and the girls are here for, but as your second and final warning, leave here. You girls will just get in troubles." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Ellix!" Blake clenched her hand. "You have a lot of explaining, and I won't let you get away…this time!"

She took her Gambol Shroud which she had all this time under her black dress.

Ellix just chuckled with a smirk. "You think you will beat me while you are in that dress. But, why I would laugh about that? I know your capability, Blake, but even with your strength, I doubt you can beat me or even stop me."

He summoned his gauntlet on his right arm with the sword out. It glowed in fire, using the Fire Dust to do so.

-RWBY-

Weiss was looking around near the dance floor. She then gasped at the very least person she wants to meet…her older sister, Winter.

She held behind some gentlemen conversing each other as Winter passed by them, not noticing her at all.

She sighed in relief. "Why of all people in Remnant is my sister here!? I got to warn this to others."

Yang was looking at the stage as he pondered to herself.

"I wonder if Ellix will really come here. Why would he come here, anyway? What is he after?"

Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Qrow, surpassingly in a dress suit, necktie, and of course, masquerade mask with a gray color.

"Uncle Qrow!?"

"How are you doing, Yang? You looked lovely." He said as he drank a glass of wine.

"What are you doing here!?" Yang whispered to him.

"Same reason for you, but I am here for a different person." He whispered back.

"Who?" She asked.

-RWBY-

Blake was heavily panting. The bottom half of her dress looked ruin. She also had ripped parts. Ellix didn't look hurt at all.

"Give it up, Blake. I don't want to ruin your dress." He said in a serious tone.

"Shut up!" She replied as she struck at him. Their weapon grated when the blade collided. She spun and swung her Gambol Shroud as hard and fast as she could, but Ellix evaded and blocked each attack elegantly.

She took a break for few seconds to catch her breath before she went back in attacking. Ellix saw an opportunity. He swung his sword hard, disarming her. She tripped over on her butt. While she recovering, he pointed his sword at her as she noticed and looked straight at him.

"It looks like I win." He stated as he put his sword away and the dark gauntlet disappeared.

He turned around, and walked away until…

"Wait!" Blake ran over to him, catching him as she tightly hugged him.

"Omph!" He twitched. She was literally hugging him, feeling a strange warmth from her as her frontal side of her body touched his back. Her face was on his back, little bit below his neck.

"Please…don't go. Ever. Just please come back to us, especially for her." She stated in a calm, yet sad tone.

He kept his serious expression, but sighed. "Sorry, Blake, but I have a mission to do. I don't want you or any of you girls, and everybody here to get hurt."

He teleported away while Blake stayed in the same position where she was hugging him. She knelt down, tear rolling down her eyes. While she was crying, someone launched behind her. When she turned around, she was hit cold, feeling faint before she really fainted.

-RWBY-

Everyone clapped their hands as President Clearstone, along with few security guards guarding off-stage, came up the stage.

"Good evening, everyone." He said through the mic at the stand. He was actually standing on a stool chair. "I am humbly grateful for all the guests and invite to attend this lovely night we have. I am also grateful specifically for my special guest and friend/colleague of mine, General James Ironwood to here with us."

General Ironwood stood near President Clearstone, behind him. He bowed his head a bit to the people as they clapped for him.

"As you may have heard on the news few days ago, we had little incidents, but as your current President, I assure you all that the safety of this city and its citizen is in the good hands, thanks to the very well relationship and cooperation between our City State and the government of the Atlas Kingdom. As I run the election, I promise to bring more prosperity and improvement in the security and safety of the people in our fair city from any terrors, whether it is from the Grimm or the White Fang, or any terrorists. I promise you all to that!"

People clapped and even cheered for him. Qrow just rolled his eyes as he played along. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were with him.

"Hey, where is Blake?" Ruby asked in a whispering tone.

"I have no idea." Yang replied.

"Someone needs to call her." Weiss whispered to them.

As President Clearstone continued with his speech, the light suddenly turned off. The people looked around while the security guards checked the perimeter.

"What is going on?" President Clearstone asked strongly. General James Ironwood stood next to him.

"I'm not sure, Mr. President, but stay close with me." He stated.

Suddenly, the light came back. The people were relieved, but one of the women screamed. They noticed a young lad in monochrome jacket in front of the stage, cutting in between them and the President who was currently on the stage.

"Who are you!?" He asked.

He looked up, revealing a Grimm mask.

"It's him!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh crap! Is he seriously going to do it!?" Qrow stated.

"Do what, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, looking very worried and panicked.

"Halt!" Security guards pointed their gun at him, surrounding him. Winter was also present at the scene as she held her sword.

"That jacket, the white hair. Could it be?" Ironwood thought aloud.

Suddenly, he summoned his gauntlet in its Gatling Gun mode. He began shooting around him, specifically at the security guards. They all got hit, paralyzed by Lightning Dust-powered energy bullets.

Winter blocked the attack by using her glyph.

"Let me go!" Yang stated as she struggled when both her sister and Weiss held either her arm.

"If we do, you will blow our cover!" Weiss argued.

"Sorry, Yang, but we can't move now! It will be bad!" Ruby stated.

Back to the fighting, Winter summoned three more glyph to summon huge ice shards at him. He burned up his sword in fire, using Fire Dust to swing to melt each ice shard. Then, she struck back with army of snowy birds at him.

The flock of sharp birds separated when it got close to him, and they reformed into a single flock, striking behind him. With quick reaction, he turned around, blasting fire out of his palm as he melted the flock.

Winter looked shock, but she resumed with her assault. However, their fight was interrupted when Yang finally got out of the two girls' grip. She pushed and shoved through the scared crowds, joining into the fight with her gauntlets out.

"Yang Xia Long!" General Ironwood realized her.

"Ellix, stop!" She yelled at him.

"Ellix?" President Clearstone mumbled as he glanced at the masked boy.

A silence occurred between them for three seconds until they heard a gunshot, scaring the guests away as they make for the exit. Each glass window crashed as White Fang assassins came in. Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow looked around, noticing that they, including everyone else who was still here, were surrounded by them. Then, through the main entrance, he came in; the red-hooded figure with the skull-face mask and the big scythe.

"It's the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed as she took out her weapon underneath her dress.

"Yeah! And it's that guy with the scythe, too!" Ruby stated as she summoned her weapon, too. She looked serious and mad at the red-hooded foe.

"Weiss!?" Winter exclaimed.

"Um, good evening, Winter." Weiss replied sheepishly.

"Team RWBY! Qrow! What are you all doing here!?" General Ironwood asked.

"Not now, Jamey!" Qrow replied arrogantly as he took his weapon.

While all this was happening, the only person who was also present in the ballroom was Rachel Dusk, who was hiding behind the table at the side.

She gasped at the red-hooded figure. "No! It…it can't be!? He's alive!?"

The red-hooded figure took his hood off, revealing a messy black hair with a tint of red at the loose end for each strand of the hair. He waved his scythe around before he posed for the fight.

* * *

 **This movie is half-way completed. I am very excited for what will happen next. Although, I have a feeling that I may start not updating as much this week or so. Like I said from the beginning, I am back in college and I will be very busy, but when I have time, I'll continue to work on this story. At least during the weekends, I will.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this latest chapter. Next chapter, we will have fight scene and even some revelations...See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Remembering

**-Remembering-**

The tensions were high as everyone looked at each other.

To RWY's eyes, it is to catch Ellix and deal with the White Fang, and its gang leader, the red-hooded, masked man with the scythe.

To Qrow's eyes, it is the same red-hooded figure and most likely the nagging from General Ironwood and the Ice Queen, Winter Schnee if he survives this.

To Winter's eye, it is to safeguard her superior and President Clearstone from the clutches of the White Fang, and then deal with her intrusive sister and friends, wanting to hear their reasons to be here.

Finally, to Ellix's eyes, it is basically between him and everyone else.

President Clearstone looked at each of the people as he gritted his teeth out of frustration. "Grgh! Just what the hell is going on!?"

After his sheer outburst, the all-out fight began. The White Fang agents started attacking first, launching an attack on the surrounded Hunters. Yang threw a punch at each of them coming at her. Ruby used her Semblance to spin around some, trapping them in a twister. Winter and Weiss activated their glyph respectfully, summoning ice and icicle shards to strike their attack. Qrow and the red-hooded figure stared for a moment before they charged forward, striking their weapon as they collided.

The blade of their weapon grated. "Hmph! You really haven't lost your touch, but of course, you've not changed since the last time I met you!"

"…." Red-hooded man gave him just silence. They continued with their fighting.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Winter fought side by side until they were on back together.

"Weiss, tell me your reason for your presence here, including your teammates." Winter said strictly.

"In short, we are here for him." Weiss said. Her older sister took a short glance at Ellix while he was fighting his White Fang foes.

"I see, very well." Winter continued with her assault while Weiss focused back in the fights, too.

"Quick! This way, Mr. President." General Ironwood escorted the said president to an emergency exit while everyone else was distracted. He, while taking a moment of glance at the fight, walked away with the general safely.

Back to the fighting, some of the White Fang members threw grenades at Ellix, but he blasted wind out of his palm to blow away the grenades out the windows before they exploded. He moved forward, striking the White Fang so quickly that they didn't even think to react before they realized they were defeated.

More White Fang came in, making the situation difficult for him.

"Crap! More is coming in!" He stated. He thought for a moment before he hatched a plan.

"Weiss, Yang, Ice Burn!" Weiss and Yang looked at him with perplexed expression. "Just freaking do it!"

They didn't argue him, doing what he told them to. Weiss used her Ice Dust to create bunch of ice as Yang used her Ember Celia to punch shot each ice to create steams. They did this enough that the steam covered the ballroom.

"Hey! Who ordered to do Ice Burn!?" Ruby asked.

"We can't see!" One of the White Fang members cried. "Doh!"

The red-hooded figure narrowed his eyes as he heard multiple gunshots and something exploding. He activated his Semblance by spinning himself rapidy, fast enough to clear the steam away. The steam disappeared in few seconds. All the White Fang agents were down and defeated.

"Hmph!" Qrow smirked. "Well, well. It looks like your friends are done. It is just you now."

RWY, Winter, and Ellix turned their attention to the leader of the group. Meanwhile, Rachel Dusk continued to watch the unfolding battle. Unsuspecting, someone came behind her.

She gasped loudly, catching each hunter's ear. They looked at her, seeing she was caught by the White Fang Lieutenant with similar Grimm mask.

"Miss Dusk!" Ruby screamed.

"Nobody move! I have a hostage!" WF Lieutenant exclaimed as he slowly walked over to the red hooded figure's side.

The red-hooded figure looked at the woman with questioning expression under his mask. The Hunters wanted to do something, but they couldn't move an inch.

"No! Don't hunt her!" Ruby yelled.

"Shit! What are we going to do!?" Weiss screamed.

"Language!" Winter stated, making her sister cringing a bit. "But, this is…a huge problem."

"You think?" Qrow said skeptically at her.

Yang glared as her hair flared a bit and her eyes flashed in red, but she doesn't want to move either, or else she will get hurt. Same thought was going through Ellix's mind, and he really needed to go after his target, but he couldn't just ditch the hostage right in his eyes.

"I think we can at least cooperate. If you Hunters just leave here and this city, including you Atlas riff-rafts, then I will let this hostage go. Deal?" Lieutenant asked.

Winte gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands before she realized it. Weiss noticed. "Winter, no, you can't!"

"Heh! Atlas commander may be strong, but they are soft when it comes to hostage crisis!" He laughed. "What do you think, boss?"

The red-hooded figure was still looking at the Hunters. He gripped his scythe before he did something unexpected; he swung his scythe at his own fellow member of the group.

"Gaaaaahh!" He screamed in pain with his arm ripped apart. Rachel Dusk was released as she fell to her knee before she was caught by the red-hooded figure. As the White Fang commander screamed in pain, the red-hooded figure finished him off by slicing his head off.

The corpse fell to the floor as the blood poured on the floor. The Hunters gasped at what they just saw.

"He…He killed his own lackey." Weiss stuttered.

Rachel Dusk turned to her shoulder, looking at the red-hooded figure. He turned to her as they meets eye to eye. Suddenly, he stumbled a bit while having his palm on the side of the head like if he is experiencing headache. He disgruntled as he ran out the window and disappeared.

"Ah!" Qrow gasped as he chased after him. When he looked out the window, there was no trace of him. "Damn it! He got away…again."

"Miss Dusk!" Ruby yelled as she ran over to the actress. "Are you alright?"

Ruby touched her shoulder to comfort her, but she surprisingly slapped her hand from her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Ruby cringed with widened eyes. Rachel turned away as she got up on her own.

"Ummm, oh right!" Yang realized. "Ell…lix?"

She turned around, noticing that he disappeared. "Dang it! He got away again!"

"Never minds about him for now." Weiss said.

Rachel just pouted and had her arms crossed. Qrow then walked up to her. "Hey, you're alright?"

"I'm fine, and leaving." Rachel stated as she walked to the exit. She just passed by Ruby as she took a short glance at her, mumbling something that Ruby could hear. She walked away from her completely while Ruby turned around and see her go.

An hour later, RWY and Qrow were brought to a private meeting room with Winter Schnee, looking at them as she was blocking the only door. The girls were sitting on the chair, with Ruby in the middle, Yang on her left and Weiss on her right while Qrow leaned on the wall behind them. Someone knocked behind her.

Winter opened the door, allowing her superior to come in before he came to the front of the table. There was few seconds of silence before he slammed both his hands on the table, making all three girls cringed.

"Explain to me why you, Team RWBYE and you, Qrow your reason to be here!" He stated.

Yang looked up and spoke up. "We're here to get back Ellix!"

"Yang…" Ruby said.

"Then, why is he here? What is exactly going on?" He asked.

"That…I don't know, but that is the reason why we came all the way here from Beacon, to find him and bring him back." She explained.

"Really? If you ask me, it looks like he was going to assassinate the president!" He argued.

"Ellix won't ever do that! There is got to be another reason why he…showed up!" Yang argued back.

"Yang!" Ruby said, but she just ignored her.

"Then, please by all mean, explain to me his reason to be here."

"I…I don't know that right now." Yang answered.

General Ironwood sighed. "Then, explain to me this instead. Why are you here to bring him back? What is the point? What happened between you, Team RWBYE and him, specifically?"

"We…" Weiss spoke. "We cannot say that. It is confidential."

"Why is that?" Winter asked with a strict look, the look that Weiss scared of when she's in trouble, like one she was in now.

"They are here given by the mission by the director of CSSAD." Qrow admitted.

"Uncle Qrow!" Both his nieces cried.

"Hey, someone has to say the truth." He shrugged.

"What!? CSSAD!" General Ironwood exclaimed. "You mean that you, Team RWBYE is here because of a mission directed and given by Director Shade of CSSAD?"

The girls looked at each other before they finally give in without much of a choice.

"Yes, sir." Ruby said. "We are here because we were assigned by Director Shade from CSSAD. He sent us here because of some information that Ellix is hiding about White Fang's secret weapon that he found out while he was working for CSSAD, but he kind of didn't report whatever that he found out about, and kind of become a rogue spy agent, and stuff."

She ended her explanation with a nervous grin. General Ironwood looked a bit disbelieved before he just shrugged and face-palmed like if he was experiencing migraine. Winter kept her composure and look, but Weiss bets she is highly surprised, too in the inside. It was just that she is not expressing it physically.

"I…just can't believe it, but I will confirm it when I contact him." General Ironwood said.

"Now that we are here." Qrow said as he came up to the table. "I have something to ask you, Jamey."

"What would that be?" He asked as he and Qrow looked seriously at each other.

"The red-hooded man? You knew he will show up because you Atlas found him didn't you?" He asked.

General Ironwood kept a calm look as he tapped his fingers together. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you know, Jamey." Qrow snorted.

"It's General Ironwood, Qrow." Winter stated, but the said general raised his hand, letting her to know he doesn't mind. She backed off.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you saying? Do you…actually know that guy, the red-hooded man with the skull-face mask and scythe?" Ruby asked.

Qrow looked at her little niece before he sighed.

"Qrow…I learned and aware about that old…story. Perhaps, it is time for your nieces to know. If you do, I will share my side of the story, if that you can tell the truth." General Ironwood said.

Qrow groaned a bit before he nodded. "Fine."

"What is it, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked. Weiss looked curious, too.

"Well, where can I start?" Qrow asked to himself. "Ruby, Yang, you two may not remember even if I say this, but…you two actually have met that red-hooded figure, the Red Reaper before."

"Red Reaper?" Weiss mumbled.

"We did?" Ruby and Yang asked in unison.

"Yeah because that man…is your uncle." He admitted.

If there was a lightning, this would be the moment when the lightning struck down from the sky. Ruby and Yang had their mouth wide opened with their mind blown away.

"I—Is that true?" Ruby stuttered.

"Uncle Qrow, you're kidding right? I mean, that guy literally cut off a White Fang Lieutenant's head. A relative of our would never do that!" Yang laughed nervously.

Qrow had a serious face, which was sometimes rare to see. However, when he's being serious, he really is serious.

"Your serious, are you?" Yang asked.

"Eeyup." He replied. "Anyway, that man is your uncle, your lost uncle…well at least until two days ago when you as the team went out and search for that kid, Ellix. His name is August Rose, your mother, Summer's older brother."

"Really? He's my mom's older brother!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah." He gave a faint grin. "He is. Back to the topic, you two met him when you, Ruby was just in your diaper."

-Flashback-

A knock was heard at the door. A blond man with lilac eyes went up to the door to see who it was. He opened the door, happy to see the person.

"Hey, Brother August!" He stated as he opened his arm for a hug.

"Taiyang." He nodded as he entered the house, passing by him. Taiyang looked a bit disappointed that he didn't get a hug.

"How are you doing, August? You are back from your mission, right?"

"I came as fast as possible. Now where is she?" He stated as he looked back and forth.

Right around the corner from the kitchen, another familiar man popped out with a young blond girl clutching on the side of his leg.

"Hey, what's up, Teach!" Qrow waved at him.

"Qrow, you're here?" He asked.

"Well, duh. I am like the second man in the house here." He shrugged.

August then saw the little girl next to him, who was hiding behind him when she noticed he was looking at her. She wore a yellow shirt with smiley face and her hair was pigtailed and bit messy, like Taiyang's hair.

"Is she…Yang?" He asked.

"Yes, she is! She grown up quite fast since the last time you met her." Taiyang explained. "Come and say hi, Yang."

Yang came out of her hiding and walked over to August. She looked up to him.

"Hel—hello." She greeted shyly.

August smirked as he knelt down to her height. "Hi there. Remember me? I'm August, your…second uncle."

He padded on her head, which she giggled and smiled in response.

"Who was at the front door, honey?" A voice called from upstairs. They heard footsteps coming down. August turned and gently grinned at the person; the person was his younger sister, Summer, who was at this time pregnant. By looking at the size, she looked like in the final stage.

"Mommy!" Young Yang ran over to her and hugged her as Summer rubbed on her cheek.

"Summer, you didn't have to walk down from upstairs. I could've help you." Taiyang said.

"Don't worry. I am fine. I can take care of myself, even with her in me." She stated as she rubbed around her stomach.

"Summer…" August walked over to her.

"August! I'm so happy to see you." Summer exclaimed. "Yang, did you say hi to your uncle?"

She nodded in response, but was still kind of shy around him. Summer giggled.

"Sis…you should sit down on the coach before we can talk." August suggested.

"Good idea." She agreed.

"Taiyang!" August exclaimed.

"Um, yes sir!" Taiyang immediately got a coach for her wife to sit. Qrow just face-palmed, chuckling.

"You too, Qrow." August shot a look at him, which he cringed and got him a chair to sit.

-A Day Later-

Taiyang walked from left to right as he waited in the living room. Qrow was him as he was leaning next to the fireplace while August was sitting calmly in the coach with Yang sleeping with her head lying on his lap.

"Calm down, Taiyang. She will be fine." Qrow stated.

"I know, but I, I, I'm just worried!" Taiyang replied. "Maybe I can…"

"Don't even think about it." August spoke.

"Yes, August." He obeyed.

"Waaaaaaaaahhh!" They heard a baby's cry. The guys looked up with Yang waking up a bit, noticing the cry, too.

"Baby…the Baby is born!" Yang jumped up.

"Yes, the baby is born!" Taiyang grabbed Yang as he waved her up in the air and then hugged her tightly.

Qrow smiled as August gave a slight smirk with one tear rolling down from his left eye.

A little bit later, the doctor and nurse allowed them to see Summer. They went inside, seeing Summer in her bed, looking a bit tired but with geniue warm smile and her newborn daughter, sleeping in the soft crib just made for her.

"Summer." Taiyang went to her side as he leaned close to her. "You did it!"

"I sure did." She smiled. "Meet our baby."

Taiyang looked at his new daughter. She still had her eyes closed. He poked her cheek, which she moved a bit in response to his poke. He carefully carried her in his arm.

"She's beautiful, like you, Summer." Taiyang teared in joy.

"She is, which is why I thought up a good name for her."

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Ruby."

"Why Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"Well, she kinds of look red, so I thought of a ruby gem, so I thought maybe her name can be Ruby." She answered.

"Ruby…that's a lovely name. I love it!" Taiyang said before he looked at Yang. "Look, Yang, it is your new sister."

He knelt down for her to see the baby. "Hi, Ruby. I'm Yang."

Yang touched her sister's tiny hand as she gripped on her pinkie. Yang gasped in joy as she smiled and giggled. Taiyang got up, and allowed Qrow to hold Ruby.

"What's up, kid?" Qrow greeted. "I'm your uncle, Uncle Qrow."

He then passed her to August. August looked silently at her. Baby Ruby leaned her face close to him as she smiled a bit.

"Hey, she just smiled at you, brother. That's good." Summer said.

"Either she likes you very much or thinks you're his dad." Qrow joked.

"What!?" Taiyang asked.

"Shhh, be quiet you two! She is sleeping." August shushed them. He walked over to his sister's side, handing the baby to her.

"Thank you, August. I am just…happy that you are here to see her." Summer said, giving the warm smile that he adored and liked very much.

He responded with a genuine smile, which is rare to see for Taiyang and Qrow. "Me too, Summer. Me too. Congratulations to you, and Taiyang."

-3 months later-

"You're seriously have to go?" Summer asked while carrying Ruby, who was now grown bigger with her eyes opened.

"Yes, I do. I am a Huntsman, sis." He said.

"Well, just be careful out there, big brother. Always." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." He replied.

"You take care well, August." Taiyang said.

"And you better take care of my sister, Yang, and Ruby." He said in a bossy tone.

"Don't worry! I won't let anything bad happen to them. I promise." He stated determinedly.

"I trust you, Taiyang." He said.

"Say hi to your teammates for me, August." Qrow said.

"I will." He replied.

"Goodbye, Uncle August!" Yang waved her hand at him.

He knelt down and when he did, she gave him a hug. He padded her back in return. "See you later, Yang. You take care of your new sister and your family, OK?"

"I will!" She stated.

"Good girl." He said before he stood back up. He looked at Ruby as she looked at him. He touched the side of her face.

"Stay well and grow strong, Ruby." He said. She smiled and laughed in response. With that, he walked some steps away from them before he activated his Semblance to set off, indicating with petals of red rose fluttered in the air.

"Good luck, August, my brother and I hope to see you again soon." Summer whispered. "Right, Ruby?"

"Wah." She responded as she giggled more.

-Flashback Ends-

"But, that was it. That was the last time we saw him and he…never came back. The last thing we heard about him was when one of his teammates, Isaac Maple, visited us and…explained what happened. Your mother…was heartbroken. We all thought he was gone, him, the one who taught your mother to be a strong Hunter and me as my mentor in wielding and using scythes, and one of the best graduates from Beacon. He was just the best; smartest, strongest, and coolest, although he wasn't really interest in girls during his time as student, but they really were into him. Until now, but I wished he was…well back at our side, and I bet he is just confused."

Qrow ended his tale. Weiss felt very emotional as she clenched to her chest. Ruby had her tears rolling down from her eyes. Yang looked sad as she had her eyes rolled to the side. Winter had her eyes closed, but she looked seldom, yet sad, too.

"I…I don't really remember that, but…I guess I was too young to remember." Yang said.

"Don't blame yourself if you have forgotten about him. After the news, I thought to myself that…perhaps it was best for you girls to forget about him. It is the reason why…Taiyang and I hid the photographs that have him in them, so that not only you girls will remember, but…it was for your mother's sake. She eventually got over it, and we just…never spoke about him, or at least she never spoke about him, and I don't blame her. I guess that is the reason why she began taking on many missions before she…well; you know the rest of the story. I am just wanted to say…I am very sorry." He apologized.

"Uncle Qrow…" Ruby spoke. "You…don't need to apologize. I understand."

"Ruby…" He sighed before giving an assuring smirk. "Hmph, thank you, but now that I said my side of the story, why don't you say yours, James."

"Certainly." He nodded. "About a year ago, some of my military scientists were excavating the icy terrain of the kingdom when that huge earthquake occurred. As you may remember, it was the one caused by your teammate, Ellix, after he became the Black Knight. The earthquake cracked off a huge chuck of iceberg nearby, and that was where they found him, trapped in the ice. We recovered him, melted the ice to get him out, but even when we did, he wouldn't wake up immediately. We kept in a stasis machine to keep alive and also to keep an eye on him. It took a while to find his record, but when he found it, the scientists discovered that his Team took on the mission assigned by the former General before me to take down a Dragon that's been occupying around the area where they found him."

"And after a while, when he woke up, he panicked and got out, correct?" Qrow asked, interrupting him.

"That's correct." General Ironwood nodded in response.

"Whoa. That's just…amazing." Weiss awed. "So, your uncle, that man, August Rose has been sleeping in ice for like how many years?"

"14 years I take it, but that won't explain why he is now working with the White Fang." Qrow said. "Also to reveal, the team he was part of, Team RAIN, two of his teammates are happened to be Rachel Dusk and Isaac Maple."

"Say what!?" The girls gasped.

"Wait, so that prick actress is a former Huntress!?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Qrow replied. "And although she may be a prick sometimes, she is really sweet in the inside. Yeah, she can be bitchy, but she is kind and strong since she WAS the leader of the team."

"Whoa, but wait." Ruby said. "Then, why is she an actress?"

"I guess that's because of what happened to your uncle. She must have felt guilty for losing him, or at least thinking that she lost him, so she just quit being Huntress and moved on to become an actress. She has a talent for acting, but never got around to be one before she got the shock. I don't blame her, but I also didn't, no still don't want her to feel bad. However, now that I have a feeling she knows that it is him."

"Then, what do we do now, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Well, that is for your sister, the leader of Team RWBY to decide." Qrow said. "So, what would it be, kid?"

Ruby thought to herself before he got out of her chair. "As the leader, I…I will….I will confront my uncle and try to talk sense into him!"

"Ruby Rose, with all due respect, that is admirable, but he is now working as an assassin for the White Fang. As my commander reported to me, he behead his own member! He is dangerous!" General Ironwood warned her.

"And that is more than enough reason why I have to confront him, General! He may be crazy or something, but if I can meet him again and talk with him, then maybe I can reason with him. He might even remember me." Ruby said with hopeful determination.

"You know what. I agree with her." Yang nodded. "I will your support, sis."

"So, am I." Weiss joined in.

"You guys." Ruby sniffled a little. "Alright that is the plan, but there is one other thing….Where is Blake?"

They just remembered that. Qrow just face-palmed. General Ironwood had a bad feeling about this.

"Winter, contact the security and check their surveillance to find Blake Belladonna." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" She obeyed as she immediately headed out.

"You girls handle with your tasks, but whatever you do, don't get harm or don't let anyone get in harm. I will do whatever I can, but remember that President Clearstone may now be suspicious of you girls since each of you revealed that you girls are Huntresses. That's including to you, Qrow."

"Thanks for the warning, Jamey." He said skeptically.

"Thank you, General Ironwood, sir." Ruby thanked him.

"Your welcome and good luck." He said before he left the room.

-Meanwhile-

"MMmmmff…" Blake moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She woke up, and when she did, she realized that she was behind bars. She moved, but she couldn't. She noticed that her wrists were chained to the wall.

"What the? Where am I?" She asked.

She heard door opening and some footsteps, heading to her way. She watched, revealing to be her one and only, her old mentor.

"Adam!" She exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Blake." He said.

Suddenly, another person came behind him.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"Hello again, Miss Belladonna. How was your sleep?" President Clearstone asked, smirked.

* * *

 **The climax is arriving! I really enjoyed writing this one and I felt quite emotional when I was writing the part where August met Ruby for first time on the day she was born.**

 **The mystery is solved; Red Reaper's real name is August Rose. According to Qrow, he is Summer's older brother, Beacon graduate, his old mentor, and partner to Rachel Dusk as member of Team RAIN. A lot of things have revealed.**

 **The next chapter will be long, and probably going to be the climax (Maybe)! I think I will split in two parts, if I want to. To be honest, I thought I was going to work longer on this, but I think I can end this story this week or next week, but we will see.**

 **Anyway, guys, thank you for reading this story. Reviews, comments, or any feedback is always welcome! I will see you guys in the FINALE!**


	14. Finale Part 1

**-Finale Part 1-**

-Red Reaper's POV-

Red Reaper ran away from the scene as far as he could. He used his Semblance, super-speed to ran all the way near the border of the city. He was at the area near the borderline between the city and Atlas Kingdom. He panted heavily from all the running as he used up almost his entire Aura.

"Why…Why did I kill my fellow lieutenant?" He questioned to himself. "Just why did I do that for that woman? She is so familiar…"

Suddenly, another headache coursed through his mind. He moaned as he held both hands on his head, shaking and stumbling around to endure it.

He screamed loudly until something flashed through his mind.

 _-Flashback-_

"Watch out!" A voice yelled.

He saw 4 people, fighting side by side against a giant T-Rex Grimm. It stood on two feet and had two small skinny arms with two sharp claws acting as its fingers. It had the white armor over its chest and back with several white spikes lining from the back of its neck all the way down to its tail. Its legs were muscularly big with armored leg plates and hips were also large. It also had razor sharp teeth and big jaws as the same white armor plating over its face with glowing red eyes. This was Necro Rex, supposedly extinct dinosaur Grimm that rumored to live during the prehistoric time of Remnant.

It roared loudly, so loud that its roar shook the ground.

"Watch it for its jaw!" A female voice called. This person was Rachel Dusk during her younger age.

"That woman! It is the same woman I met at the ballroom!" He stated.

"Got it!" His own voice replied.

"That's…me!" He realized.

He and Rachel were also occupied with Isaac Maple, and another member who was also a man. They fought the monstrous Grimm with their respective weapon, but it didn't have any effects on it, but their attacks just made it more furious.

"It's no use! Our weapon won't work on this Dino breath!" Isaac exclaimed.

It struck back with a tail whip. They dodged the attack as its tail hit the side of the tall iceberg. Some of the ice cracked and fell to the ground.

Rachel got an idea. "I have an idea, but we got to do it fast." They eyed on August.

He nodded to them, especially the leader. "Going fast!"

He activated his Semblance as he ran up the side of the ice, slicing the ice with his scythe. The rest of team used their weapon as a gun to hit the cracked or sliced ice to crumble it into pieces over Necro Rex. The huge ice chucks hit over the Grimm as it roared in pain. Bunch of ice crumbed over it before it completely fell into the icy ground.

"We did it!" Isaac cheered as he high-fived his partner.

"But, where is August?" Rachel asked.

"I'm right here." He spoke, scaring her from the behind.

"Dude!" She slapped on his chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He replied. Rachel pouted her cheek, but also gave a slight smile.

Unexpectedly, Necro Rex came out of the icy pile as it opened its jaw widely to bite the Hunters.

"Watch out!" August pushed his teammates away before the ice underneath him cracked open, making him fall into the hole, along with the Grimm.

"August! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuggggguuuuusst!" Rachel screamed.

- _Flashback Ends_ -

One tear drop rolled down from his eye. He quickly wiped it off, and as much as he wants to see her, he knew he can't because it was too late. He headed back.

-Rachel Dusk's POV-

Rachel returned to her room, thinking of everything that happened here and just hours ago.

"I can't believe it! He is alive, he's damn alive!" She thought aloud.

She looked out the window for few seconds until she decided what to do as she gripped her hand tightly on the window.

-RWY's POV-

The three girl were searching around the city for Blake at each different location.

"Did you guys found her yet?" Ruby asked through her Scroll.

"Not yet!" Yang replied.

"Where the heck did she run off, too? Maybe to search for Ellix?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but if what your sister said is true, she was last seen when she went through the door to the upstairs that go to the rooftop of the ballroom." Ruby stated.

"And her Gambol Shroud was found, too." Yang added as she held her partner's weapon tightly. "Something must have happened to her!"

"Well, whatever it is, we got to find her ASAP!" Weiss stated.

As Ruby ran around, she noticed a familiar person, but she hid herself to the side and then peered to look. It was Ellix, and then he just ran off.

"Yang, Weiss." She called through the Scroll.

"What is it, Ruby? Did you found her?" Yang asked.

"No, but I found him, Ellix! I am gonna chase after him. Maybe he knows where Blake is!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, sis where are…" She closed the call before she went after Ellix.

"Damn it!" Yang cried as she used her Scroll to head to Ruby's location. Weiss did the same as both girls headed to where Ruby was.

Ruby quietly chased after Ellix, not like he was moving fast. She felt somewhat strange about this. It was like if he wanted someone to chase after him.

"Is it just me or Ellix actually knows that I am behind him?" Ruby thought.

Ellix didn't look back, but he knows that Ruby is behind him, just by sensing her Aura.

"This way, Ruby." He thought. He ran into the square as she goes after him. When she entered the square, she looked left and right, but couldn't see where he disappeared to.

"Oh no! I lost him!" Ruby thought aloud. When she looked around more carefully, she realized that she was in front of the gate of the Great Palace, the same palace that she and Rachel saw this morning.

"The Great Palace? Why would Ellix come here?" Ruby asked. Light bulb popped above her head. "Ah-ha! Ellix came here because he…no, is he really going to do it!? But…no, stays focus, Ruby."

She decided to do something that may be illegal to do, but she had no choice. She charged toward the fence gate, using her scythe to shoot bullets to recoil herself to jump over the fence. She got over to the other side of the fence.

She looked up and noticed Ellix looking at her before he ran off again.

"Ellix!" She thought aloud as she chased after him.

The hidden camera saw everything. In the security room, the guard activated the com speaker.

"Attentions, guards! We have an intruder at Section 1-2, the south-west garden near the west gate, over."

He pressed a button, releasing the hound dogs. The dogs ran out its cage and headed to where Ruby was.

She continued to chase after him when she noticed dogs coming behind her.

"Uh oh!" She stated. She saw Ellix jumped up the wall and crashed through the window. Just like before, she used her scythe to recoil herself up into the air and went into the crashed window. The dogs barked from the outside as she was now in a room as she began exploring the inside the palace to find Ellix.

She entered a long hallway as she walked this time.

"Whoa! The inside looks so pretty." Ruby commented. "I guess I will take a late tour now that I am here, but why did Ellix come here?"

"Freeze!" She looked behind her as two security guards coming after her.

"Oh! Gotta run!" She stated as she used her super speed to get away.

"Sound the alarm!" Security guard told to his fellow guard. He nodded and found the hidden emergency button.

However, they were stopped by a fast, red moving thing before they do anything else.

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss met up at the Palace's square.

"Where is she?" Weiss asked.

"I don't see her, but my Scroll says that she is in there!" Yang pointed to the palace.

"The Great Palace! Oh god, no! She is in the city state's capital building! This is bad!' Weiss stated.

"No time to whine! We got to help her!" Yang declared as she headed in.

"Wait up!" Weiss yelled.

Yang literally punched through the gate door, activating the alarm.

"Well, that is one way to knock the door." Weiss said skeptically as she followed her teammate.

Security guards were scrambling everywhere while Ruby was hiding in a big pot. Once the ghost was cleared, she came out the lid as she peeked. She got out of the pot and put the lid back. She tip-toed to the side of the wall to make sure no one else was coming. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder, making her to scream, but got covered by the person's hand.

She eyed to her left, noticing him.

"Ellix!" She cried when he released her mouth and gave him a hug.

"Ruby." He said.

"Ellix!" She let him go. "What are you doing here? Why are you here, anyway? Do you know where Blake is?"

"As for where Blake is, follow me. I know where she is!"

She nodded and decided to go with him, but at the back of her mind, when she has the chance, she will also persuade him to come back with her after they fix up all this mess…hopefully.

Two guards guarded the President's office door. Suddenly, they got beaten up very quickly as both fell to the floor.

"Whoa!" Ruby surprised. "You're really strong and quick, Ellix."

"Thanks." He replied as he opened the door.

"What is this room?" She asked.

"The President's room and where we will find her." He answered as they entered the wide, big room.

First they walked through the hallway and then they entered the chamber-like room. There was a big work desk with some paperwork and election pin. There were also some election posters of the President himself hanging on the wall.

Ellix and Ruby saw the very man, standing and looking out the window.

"Ah! So, I see I have two uninvited guests came. I remembered you both from the diner party from some hours ago."

"President Clearstone, explain yourself. You're with the White Fang, aren't you!?" Ellix yelled.

"White Fang!? What!?" Ruby gasped.

The president chuckled as he turned around. "Why would I be with that crazy group of delinquent Faunus? I'm a Faunus, too but I cared deeply for others, both my kind and human people alike! It is the reason why I became a politician, a President for this city."

"You're just manipulating people through your sweet talks and games for your own advantage! You don't care about the people who live in this city, or anyone from the Kingdom, not just Hunters!"

"The Hunters? Hmph!" He snorted. "They are just the worse delinquent in the world! They are the true problem in the world! The outside world relies on them too much, but unlike here in Shimmer Rain City, we don't use Hunters and we are fine without them, like it has been and always will be. The people can live stronger without Hunters. The world of Remnant will be fine without one!"

"Perhaps not everyone wants help from the Hunters, but that does not mean they don't need the help! Besides, you are as corrupt and evil, like the Grimm! You are no different from the White Fang, which is why I will stop you right here and now! But, first…where is she!? Where is Blake Belladonna!?"

Ellix summoned his gauntlet with its sword. Ruby did the same with her scythe.

President Clearstone gestured, allowing the side door to open. They both looked and they were surprised. Blake was tied up with two White Fang members and the one and only, her old mentor, Adam Taurus. She was still wearing the dress, although now cleaned and patched up a bit.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! Ellix!" Blake stated.

"Adam Taurus." Ellix mumbled as Adam smirked in response. He turned his attention back to the president. "So you are with the White Fang!"

"My presidency will continue on and the legacy of this great city state will stay as it is as well as it become more powerful! Then, the history of Remnant will know my greatness!" President Clearstone exclaimed. "But, like any proper politician, even I need a good, loyal ally. I don't care if they are terrorists or not, but as long as I gain my goal, then I am fine either way. Now, then…get rid of these two!"

"Give me back my friend!" Ruby jumped.

"Ruby, wait!" Ellix yelled.

Ruby had her scythe out, but suddenly she was stopped by the Red Reaper. When she realized it was him, she gasped. "Ah! It's you!"

Red Reaper pushed her away, making her trip, but Ellix caught her from behind her.

"Are you OK, Ruby?" Ellix asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she got back on her feet.

"Red Reaper, kill these fools!" Adam commanded him. Red Reaper nodded in response as he launched for an attack while President Clearstone escaped with Adam, the White Fang members, and Blake.

"Ruby, you handle him! I'll go after Blake!" Ellix decided.

"OK!" She agreed.

Ellix went after Blake. Red Reaper used his Semblance to prevent him from going anywhere, but Ruby did the same to block him, so that Ellix allowed proceeding.

"Wait!" She stated. "I need to talk with you…Uncle August!"

Red Reaper looked at her, but he widened his eyes underneath the mask.

Meanwhile, Ellix chased after the group. "Come back!" He yelled.

"Persistent pest!" President Clearstone mocked.

"You two, stop him!" Adam commanded the two White Fang members. They stopped and faced against Ellix while Adam and President continued to run away with Blake.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

"Blake!" He yelled back as he halted to fight against the White Fang. "Get out of my way!"

Two White Fang launched their attack with their sword as Ellix fought them with his gauntlets in their sword mode.

At the same time, Ruby fights against the Red Reaper. Their scythe grated as they attacked, but Ruby was being more defensive than offensive.

"Uncle August, it's me, Ruby! Your niece!" She informed him.

"…I don't have a niece." He spoke as he continued with his assault.

"But, I am your niece! You are my…GAH!" She literally got punch in the jaw, causing her to crash through the ceiling, but fortunately landed on the rooftop. Red Reaper jumped out through the hole she made.

Ruby got up shortly after that as she checked her jaw. "Please remember!"

Red Reaper struck with waves of slashing with his scythe, but she evaded by using her super speed. His last slash was block by her scythe. He pushed her strongly as she kneeling down to her knee.

"Ppplease…Uncle August, it's…me…" She struggled. "I'm Ruby…Rose…your sister's….daughter! Summer Rose's daughter!"

"Summer?" He repeated as his grip loosened a bit, allowing her to move away. When she did, his scythe hit the roof, making a crack.

Ruby panted heavily. "Yeah, you do remember your sister, Summer, right? Then, you got to remember the last time you saw her, did you?"

Suddenly, the headache returned to him as he clenched his hand over his head. He stumbled as he moaned in pain.

"Uncle August!" She exclaimed. She got up and walked over to him. She opened her arms and just hugged him as he continued to scream in pain.

"Please calm down, Uncle! Everything will be alright!" Ruby reasoned him as she held on him while he was moving harshly. She felt like he was on a rodeo bull.

"Gyaaahh! Gaaaaaahhh!" He screamed like a monster, almost like a Grimm roaring.

She hugged him tighter. Suddenly, a light flashed in his mind, making him stop screaming as he was looking up to the sky.

The sky was clear with star twinkling. Another memory popped out in his mind as he remembered it.

- _Flashback_ -

August, who was at this time younger and still a student at Beacon, looking at the night sky as he was laying down on the grasses with his hands below his head. He then turned to his right to see Summer approaching.

"August." She called.

"What's wrong, sis? Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Drank too much tea." She answered as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking up the night sky, the usual. Stars are out." He answered.

She looked up to the sky. She laid down her back straight, like her brother as she joined with him in stargazing. "They look beautiful."

"They sure are." He said.

They kept quiet for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes were up, August decided to talk.

"Summer…you're awake because something else is troubling you. It is not the tea."

She gasped, but she wasn't very surprised. "You really can read people's mind."

He smirked. "It's not that I can read people's mind, but let me guess; you're jealous of Raven again?"

She stared at him, but sighed. "Yeah, I am."

"If you really care about him, just admit to him."

She shrugged. "No. Besides, they're going out together. As long as they are happy, then I'm happy, too."

August looked at her sister with worried, yet assured face. "Then, I guess you are fine with it, right?"

"Eeyup." She replied. "Besides, I already have a…special someone, anyway."

August jumped. "Really, who!?"

She giggled. "Silly, August! It is you!"

She playfully slapped her brother, but it was quite strong when she did it.

"Ouch." He said calmly.

Summer giggled until she laughed. August chuckled a bit until he laughed, too. Summer then laid her head on his shoulder as August wrapped his right arm around her.

The next flashback showed his time when he last met her.

"Stay well and grow strong, Ruby." He said. She smiled and laughed in response. With that, he walked some steps away from them before he activated his Semblance to set off, indicating with petals of red rose fluttered in the air.

"Good luck, August, my brother and I hope to see you again soon." Summer whispered. "Right, Ruby?"

"Wah." She responded as she giggled more.

- _Flashback Ends_ -

Red Reaper cried as tear drops fell from his eyes. He dropped his scythe. "Ru…Ruby." He spoke.

"Uncle August." She said. "Did you…remember?"

She let go off him momentarily. He took off his mask, revealing his silver eyes. She gasped at his face with her mouth covered with both her hands. He looked identical to his late mother, except the jaw bone was a bit bigger.

"…Yeah." He replied as he hugged her fully to his chest.

Ruby felt very warm. She cried in joy and just felt heartwarming that her, presumably lost uncle has finally remembered her. He really had returned back to his old self, so she hugged him back.

Meanwhile, Ellix handled the two White Fang grunts with no problem as he faced more and more as they came. He finally reached the room where they took her, but he couldn't find where they are. It was a dead end, or it seemed like it is.

Ellix checked the room carefully. He closed his eyes, focusing his Aura like he's meditating. He sensed Blake's Aura behind the wall. He punched hard on the wall and he did three times until the wall collapsed. He found a hidden passageway.

"Blake! I am coming to save you!" He yelled as he entered the passageway and continued on with the chase.


	15. Finale Part 2

**-Finale Part 2-**

"Bllllaaaaakkee!" Ellix yelled as he ran down the secret hallway. After running through for almost a minute, he saw a light at the end. Once he came into the light, he was presented to a secret underground chamber.

He looked around, seeing a lot of mecha and android soldiers lined up respectfully.

"Just as I figured!" He thought aloud. "There was a hidden factory underneath the city!"

"That's right." A voice called. He turned around and saw the red haired Faunus piercing at him.

"Adam Taurus." He hissed. "Where is Blake!?"

"She is with President Clearstone. He gave me a special privilege to eliminate you, so you won't get in our way." Adam stated as he pointed his sword out.

Ellix gripped his hand before he summoned his right gauntlet with its sword. "Why would you do follow that sick man!?"

"As long as he negotiates to the White Fang's cause, then I don't have to question his authority." He replied.

"I understand that, but he is also sick pervert, too! Don't you care about your own old pupil, or better yet, your former lo….!"

"Enough talk!" He snapped. "Let's continue our argument through more direct way!"

He forward with an attack as Ellix dodged to side. He slashed, but Ellix evaded by swinging his sword at his weapon. Both weapons grated as it made the sound when each blade touched each other. They exchanged the slashing as they were fighting. They stopped as their weapon grated momentarily.

"You've improved in your sword-fighting skill since the last time we fought back at the Humana-Beastium Village!" He reminded him.

"Thanks, but sword-fighting isn't the only thing I've improved in!" Ellix kicked forward his leg, hitting Adam's jaw and flipping him over. However, he made himself stopped falling by landing with one hand as he somersaulted while he was still holding his sword.

Ellix jumped forward with a punch, but Adam blocked his punch by crossing his arm. Although, he did felt some the impact, causing him to slid on the floor.

"Tch!" He gritted. He struck back, but Ellix countered with his sword as their sword fighting continued on.

Meanwhile, President Clearstone was watching the fight from the safe distance.

"While Adam is distracting him, I can now have a little quality time with you." He said before he allured to Blake.

He was holding her as her wrists were still tied up.

"Get away from me, you damn pervert! You are such a shame to the people! Just big, fat, corrupted liar!" She yelled.

"It is politics, Miss Belladonna. I am only doing what is right for the city state. I don't care what other people thinks. I am actually doing a great thing for this city." He stated. "But, enough about that. How about you and I can have a bit of fun?"

He began rubbing her hip as he sniffed her abdomen area. Blake found this as a chance, so she lifted her knee and kicked right into his most vulnerable part.

"Doh!" He cried in pain as he held around his vulnerability. Blake ran while he cried in pain. She ran to where Ellix was, still fighting against Adam though.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

Ellix turned around to see her coming. "Blake!" He yelled back.

"Oh, no you won't, you pussy cat!" President growled as he took out some kind of small device and pressed a button.

Suddenly, some of the android soldiers activated and they stopped her by surrounding her while pointing up their blaster.

"Blake!" Ellix yelled before Adam interrupted him with an attack and he blocked it.

"Your focus is me, fool!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ellix!" Blake yelled, looking worried, but also felt helpless and powerless to her current situation.

"You're hopeless, Miss Belladonna. Just accept that you are mine, and then I can order Adam to not kill your friend! If you do, I will let him go as long as you stay with me." President Clearstone smirked.

Her blood boiled as he made the angriest face at him, but then she looked back at Ellix fighting against her old mentor.

She sighed. "I…."

Suddenly, all the android soldiers got destroyed in the blink of an eye, falling into several pieces.

"What!?" President Clearstone gasped. "No, my android soldiers! They were just shipped from Atlas!"

"Well, now they are shredded!" A girly voice spoke behind him.

He turned around, surprised to see the girl with dark red hair with big scythe behind him.

"Whaaaa!" He jumped in fright.

"Ruby!" Blake exclaimed, happy to see her friend/teammate.

At Ellix's side, the fight between him and Adam was stopped when Red Reaper or August Rose stand in between them with his scythe out.

"You!" Ellix stated.

"What are you doing, Red Reaper!?" Adam questioned.

"I am not Red Reaper. My name is August Rose!" August said.

Adam gritted. "So, you remembered who you really are. That means that you are not needed."

He blew a whistle with his fingers, calling out the White Fang agents. They came out of nowhere, surrounding the heroes.

"Whoa!? Where these guys came from!?" Ruby asked.

"Is this all you got? I can literally beat them all in less than a minute." August commented.

"We'll see. Get them!" Adam ordered.

The White Fang members attacked at them. Ruby guarded Blake while she fights the White Fang. Ellix and August joined side by side as they fought their foes. As they fight, they stopped momentarily while standing on their back to each other.

"So, you're my niece, Ruby's friend?" August asked.

"Yes." He replied. "And, you're Ruby's lost uncle?"

"Eeyup." He replied. They continued to fend off the White Fang. Meanwhile, Ruby fought her foes, but with just her, it was very difficult.

"Dang it! They're too many of them here!" She cried.

"Blast! If only I have my Gambol Shroud!" Blake stated.

Suddenly, the surrounding White Fang were shot by unknown dark purple darts. It exploded around them. Ruby and Blake perplexed as they turned to the direction where the darts were being shot.

From the ceiling, there was another passageway. Someone jumped down from it and when that person did, Ruby gasped.

"Miss Dusk!?"

Rachel Dusk was wearing a dark purple spandex pant and coat. "Yeah, yeah. It's me." She shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Miss Dusk!?" Ruby asked.

August realized to the said person. "Rachel!"

She turned to him, and just said, "August, I have a plan! Could you do the tornado?"

August just smirked in response. "Going fast!"

He activated his semblance to run around the White Fang grunts. President Clearstone tried to get away, but he got sucked into the tornado as well. Inside the tornado, Rachel used her weapon, which were two short sniper rifle guns that looked similar to what Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts uses to shoot and paralyze each White Fang members, including the corrupt politician himself, too.

They all fell to the ground when the tornado subsided.

Ruby awed what she saw. "That…was…awesome!"

Blake smirked happily while Ellix looked relieved and glad. The White Fang grunts moaned in pain. President Clearstone, with all the strength he has, tried to slid himself to escape, but Blake stomped her feet in front of him. He looked up to her, realizing her wrists were now untied.

"Eh, heh heh." He chucked nervously. "Hello, Miss Belladonna."

She was going to beat the man up, but Ellix stopped her and he did the honor for her; he grabbed the man's both arm and hand-cuffed him.

"President Damien Clearstone, you are under arrest for breaking the SRC Law 45 for conspiracy, law 35 for association with a terrorist organization, and SRC law 88 + 89."

"Law 88 and 89?! What are those for!?" He asked.

"Sexually harassing woman, minor to old and potential attempt of rape!" He explained before he punched him in the cheek.

"Gooaah!" He groaned.

"And that is for my friend!" He added.

President Clearstone stayed down, looking very downfall as he just gave up.

"Woohoo! We did it! We took down a sinister, corrupt president and found Ellix!" Ruby cheered. "And also…"

She looked at her uncle and just hugged him. "I got my uncle back."

August grinned gently as he padded his niece's head. "And, I got to see my niece again. Thank you, Ruby."

"Good for you…August." Rachel sincerely smiled for the first time ever.

"Rachel….you've grown old." He remarked.

She just chuckled. "Well, that what happened while you were taking an icy nap, you stupid head!"

"Whatever." He replied.

Blake smiled to the lovely scene. Ellix stepped toe away as he completely turned around.

"Wait, Ellix." Blake called out.

He stopped in response. "You are not leaving again, are you?" She said in a deadpan tone.

He then sighed and turned to his shoulder. "Sorry, but I have to. Like I said before, I am too dangerous to be around with you..girls and everyone else. The White Fang is still coming for me, so now that my job here is over, I have to move on. Please, just leave me alone until everything is over."

"Could I just ask one more time at least?" Blake said. "Why the White Fang is chasing you?"

He turned to his shoulder as he looked at her. "Two words…."

After he said them, he walked away until he teleported away. Blake didn't even move a muscle as she just stared at the spot where he disappeared. Ruby padded on her shoulder, looking sad.

-Early Morning-

"We bring you this important announcement!" The news woman stated. "Last night, a big commotion has occurred at the Great Palace when unknown intruders infiltrated the palace! Out of this madness, we reports to you live that our fair and great President Clearstone is found to be associated with the White Fang! He was captured by the said intruders, revealing to be none other than young huntresses from age 16 to 18. According to the latest report, the President made a deal with the White Fang while he played as the 'nice guy' to ally with neighboring kingdoms, especially our nearest neighbor, Atlas. We do not have all the details at this time, but General James Ironwood of Atlas, along with the local police is currently investigating the incident as we speak. It looks like to me, folks that we were all tricked by my own president, and the members of the government, including the now only running candidate in the current presidential election run, Isaac Maple say their apologize for not noticing the President's hidden scheme, and they will surely restore from this kind of corruption, and will work as hard as possible to prevent such conspiracy like this to never happen again."

RWBY, Qrow, Rachel Dusk, and Isaac Maple were at the landing bay where airships are. August was also with them, but he was escorted with Atlas soldiers as Winter Schnee waited them near the airship that will transport him back to Atlas. This day was going to be the last time RWBY, especially Ruby to see her uncle.

"No! Why are you taking Uncle August away!?" Ruby screamed as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but…your uncle was found by them at Atlas, so he needs to…go back there." Qrow reasoned her.

"But, but!"

"Ruby." Rachel spoke. "As much as I don't want him to go, but I think it is the best. I mean, Isaac and I are happy to see him, but he…just couldn't stay."

"What Miss Dusk is trying to say, Ruby." Weiss said. "Is since Atlas military found your uncle and he escaped from him, which would make him their…well…"

"I am their prisoner, Ruby." August spoke. They all turned to look at him.

"I escaped from them with force. They are the one who found me in my icy state, where I slept for little over 15 years. It is probably the best that they take care of me while I…get used to this modern time." He said. "But, don't worry; I will be fine on my own."

She sniffled and still cried. Everyone looked sad for her, especially Qrow and Yang. August just sighed and then grinned warmly. He walked over to her and whipped her teeth as he rubbed her side of the side, like how he did last time he saw her.

"Stay well and grow strong, Ruby." He strongly advised her. "And then someday, you will be strong like your mother and I."

She smiled, feeling a bit better. "OK, but could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure." He said calmly.

"You will come back again, this time, right? And, the next time we meet, could you tell me more about mom?"

A moment of silence occurred between them. He then said, "Of course."

He turned around, heading to the airship as he escorted by the Atlas soldiers. He then briefly stopped. "If you want to know one thing about your mom before I leave, I will say this."

He turned to his shoulder. "You are as naïve like her."

Ruby giggled until she got back her warm, kind smile. August thought he saw his sister, Summer when Ruby smiled like that. He just responded with a genuine smile before he turned back.

"Qrow, Yang, Weiss, and Blake….take care of Ruby and yourself." His cape waved with the winds before he entered the airship.

"Uncle August!" Ruby yelled. "See you again real soon!"

"Uncle August!" Yang yelled. "I will take care of Ruby well, so don't worry! Be safe!"

"August…See you around." Rachel whispered as one tear felled down from her eye. Isaac comforted Rachel, padding her shoulder. They looked at each briefly before they watched the airship flew away.

Qrow smirked as he opened his flask and drank his beverage.

Few weeks later, RWBY attended the opening release day for the movie, "Sherrylock Holmes and the Red Sorrows." They were in their dress, although Blake was wearing a new dress of course since the one before was ruined. They celebrated with the grand opening as they walked down the red carpet.

"This is so AWESOME!" Ruby cheered as the cameramen took photos as she walked cheerfully and all giddy.

Weiss posed as cameras flashed at her. Blake and Yang just walked normally, although Yang did some poses, but more like she was showing off her muscles.

They celebrated that night by watching the movie. It was very great. Weiss liked the characters and a bit of romance in the movie. Blake liked the mystery, and even the dark atmosphere for some scenes, like the alleyway and the streets during the night time. Yang liked all the action scenes. Ruby was just fangirling at every scene whenever Rachel Dusk appeared. The said actress also liked the movie very much.

One day later, RWBY was invited by Rachel Dusk herself to hang out one more time before she go to some other place for her next job, mostly going back playing her character in the TV drama series and voicing her same character for the cartoon series. Rachel told to the girls about her story when she was a huntress during the time she was the leader of Team RAIN, which August, Ruby and Yang's uncle, was part of. She also told them about STRQ, the two girls' mother and their interaction with them. The girls, especially Ruby enjoyed the stories.

After days of celebration, RWBY returned to their hotel room to pack up their stuff.

"Man, these past weeks were just the best time of my life!" Ruby cheered.

"Me, too, sis!" Yang pumped her fist in agreement.

"I enjoyed it as well." Weiss nodded. "I bet my fame will go up the roof!"

"I really enjoyed being here, but not to be damper our good moods and all, but….we didn't complete our mission, you know." Blake stated.

The three girls, especially Yang changed their mood to silent, yet serious expression.

"That is…true." Weiss nodded.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

Yang just became quiet. Blake noticed and felt kind of bad. "I'm…sorry, Yang. I should've stopped him when I had the chance, and I had so many chances, but always messed them up!"

Yang just shrugged. "No, it's OK, Blake. We will continue search for him. I am sure we will find him again!"

"Yang….You're right, and thank you." Blake replied with a small smile.

"Although, I still have this nagging thought since you said about Ellix's last words before he, well disappeared again." Weiss said as they memorized.

- _Flashback_ -

"Two words." Ellix gestured his hand. "Four maidens."

- _Flashback Ends_ -

"When he meant 'four maidens', does it he mean the four maidens of the seasons?" Weiss proposed.

"I think so. It is the only reference I know, if that is what he is referring to, but why? I just don't understand how that link with everything that happened? What do the four maidens relate with all of this?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know either, but I got to say; this is one, huge mystery." Yang stated.

"Well, whatever it is, we will find it out as we are Team RWBY! Together, nothing can stop us!" Ruby declared.

The girls nodded.

"You're right, sis. As long as we are together, we will be just fine and eventually bring him back!" Yang said.

"Of course, we will! We are the best of the best from Beacon!" Weiss stated.

"And no matter what, he will fight till the end and never give up." Blake added.

"All hand together!" Ruby said as they put their hands together.

"Go Team RWBY!" They cheered together.

 _Whatever challenges come, they will do it together. Whatever will happen, they will face it together. Whether one or all of them fall, they will stand together, even in the most desperate times. That is why they are huntresses, and that is why…they are RWBY. And I respect them for that because they are my good friends for real. This is why I ran away from them…to keep them safe and hopefully the secret won't get out until after all of this is over, and I explain to them directly._

Ellix walked through the forest at night, alone as only the cracked moon watches over him. As he continued to walk, a motor sound approached him closer and closer.

He briefly stopped until some person one a motorcycle jumped out of the bushes. He stumbled back.

"Whoa!" He gasped.

The motorcycle stopped in front of him. Ellix stepped back a bit to see who it was. The rider was wearing a red helmet with green stripes. He took off the helmet, revealing a bit of light brown hair, a bit spiky, but mostly straight.

"You're Ellix Dawn Knight aka the Black Knight, right?" He asked.

Ellix jumped as he pulled his weapon. "OK, who the heck are you!? How did you know my name!? Are you with the White Fang!?"

"White Fang? Never heard of them." He replied as he got off from his motorcycle. He stepped in front, closer to him as Ellix stepped back a bit.

"As for who I am." He put up a card in his hand as he revealed a white device with big red circle in the center attached to the middle of his belt. "I'm just passing-by Kamen Rider."

He inserted the card, and then it popped up an insignia of a face in hologram as it says something. "Kamen Rider….Decade!"


	16. Final Author's Note

**Final Note**

 **Hello, RWBY fandom! I want to say one last author's note from yours truly. You don't necessary have to read this, but I just want to get this out to say thank you to all of you have read, posted feedback, and followed and favorited this story!**

 **This movie story began last month, and I am kind of happy that I got this done before I become very busy because my capstone project class will begin next week. If you are in college and you're a senior, I am pretty sure you have something similar to it, if you have a similar kind of class. Basically, we do a big project over the rest of the semester.**

 **Another reason why I am "kind of" happy, not completely happy is that this movie kind of rushed in some way or another. It supposed to be longer, where there is a part where RWBY learned the main story behind why Shimmer Rain City State doesn't hire Hunters to protect the city from Grimm. There were other things I want to put in the movie, but I guess it is fine as it is since some of you who posts review really enjoyed it. I guess what matters is the quality, not quantity. To make it up for it, I think I will have my own World of Remnant chapter to just explain that someday in the future.**

 **Other than that, what else there is left now that the movie story is over? Well, you guys probably have many questions relating with that, but I will answer them all in this one paragraph. One, there will be three Specials, blooper, and epilogue. There is no special ending, like how I did with my other, completed RWBY stories, but the epilogue will show a little continuation after the last chapter. As for the characters that appear in this movie, some will appear again in Volume 2 for "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn". However, not everyone will come back in the main storyline, like President Clearstone (for obvious reason) and August Rose, unfortunately. I am sorry for all August Rose's fan, but I just have not thought of any reasons for why he should come back in Volume 2 because he is kind of like the central character for this story particularly only, so he will just stay here. Maybe I will come up with something, but I think I prefer to make him just one exclusive character for this story only. I hope all of you will understand this.**

 **The other things I want to announce is Volume 2 have started already. I have one more trailer to be uploaded before I write the first chapter, but I haven't work on that trailer or anything else for Volume 2 yet. However, since I worked so hard on this story and other RWBY stories in these past months (since last year), I think I actually want to take a break from writing anything RWBY-related for a while. I really like writing stories for RWBY, but it is getting kind of almost tedious and bit boring when I am writing for the same series over and over again. Plus, I want to work on other stories that I have here on fanfiction, so that is the other reason, too. However, I will say this; a new idea for the next movie is confirmed. For people who know the series, I will make a crossover movie for RWBY with Kamen Rider series! This movie will follow up after Volume 2, so that it wouldn't be too hectic for two different plots occur at the same time if I do it at the same time. I won't give away too much, but I will give out more information in the future and the character that appeared at the end of Volume 1 and ending of this movie will be the key character for the upcoming movie, and he will play in a role in Volume 2 as well!**

 **Please be patient for another update, and all things else. I will have the three more specials, blooper, and the real epilogue in the future. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and read my other stories and future stories as well! Again, thank you very much and I will see you guys soon. Peace!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Destiny and Pre Hunter vs. Rider**

"Nnnnnaaaaaaawwwwhhh." Jaune widely yawned. His team was on the look-out to make sure no Grimm comes to close to the border line. The border of Vale was pretty simple

"Kind of boring, huh?" He turned to see Pyrrha with two cup of cocoa with her.

"To be honest, it is." Jaune said.

She handed him his cup. "Thanks." He sipped his cup, but backed up a bit. "Oooh, that's hot!"

Pyrrha giggled. "Look on the bright side. At least, we don't have to fight any Grimm."

"Well, yeah, that's true. Nora is most likely REALLY bored right now." Jaune joked, although he was not far from the truth.

"Yeah, she probably is!" They laughed together as they drank their hot cocoa, sitting together.

They stopped laughing as they watched out for any sigh of danger, but that barely happens. Pyrrha put down her mug to the side and moved a little closer to Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune?" She said. He looked at her with curiosity. "Do you….believe in destiny?"

"Destiny? What do you mean?" He asked with perplexing look.

"Well, you know, like…how should I put it?" She looked lost in words. "I…I'm just afraid of what I will become."

"Huh? I don't get it." Jaune said.

"Sorry, but what I am saying is I don't know the expectations from everyone. I'm praised for my talent, and I always thought that becoming a Huntress, I will find a way to help people and even save the world. But now…that is not far from the truth, and I am scared of that. I…I just…don't want to change, and I really…"

She noticed his hands comforting tightly over her hands. She faced to him.

"Pyrrha…I understand that you are afraid of expectation or the future, but don't worry. Besides, no matter what happens to you or you change for some reasons, I know that you will always be Pyrrha Nikos in the inside, no matter what. That is how I know you and….care about you."

Tear fell down from her eyes, but he helped her by wiping it off from her face.

"Jaune…"

"Pyrrha."

Their face leaned closer and closer as she closed her eyes slowly. Both their face was getting a bit redder, too as their lips were synching in together and…BOOM!

Something exploded just not far from the outpost. Pyrrha turned around so quickly that Jaune fell down himself, kissing the floor. He got up quickly and coughed out.

"Blah! Ouch!" He moaned in pain.

"Jaune, look!" She pointed out. Jaune noticed the fire burning nearby.

"Oh god!" He said. "You get Nora and Ren!"

Soon, Team JNPR assembled and headed straight to the commotion. They heard some shooting sound and more explosions.

"Woohoo! Finally something interesting is happening!" Nora exclaimed excitedly as they ran to the location of the commotion.

"Don't whine later after we deal whatever he will be dealing." Ren stated before he turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "So, what are we dealing? Grimm?"

"I don't think a Grimm would cause…" Another explosion occurred. "That explosion!"

"Whatever it is, be careful!" Jaune warned them in a shiver tone. They arrived to the commotion, where they found some trees laying down on the ground and other burning in fires.

"We got to put out this fire!" Jaune stated.

"Gaaaaahhh!" They turned around, seeing a familiar young lad in a monochrome clothes with black gauntlet.

"Ellix!?" Nora gasped.

He noticed them. "Team JNPR!?"

"Ellix, what are you doing here!?" Jaune asked.

Then, they turned to where Ellix was looking at. What they saw was a strange figure. It wore a reddish-pink armor with black and white stripes making a plus sign across its breastplate. It had green beady eyes like a grasshopper with black bars running across the face. Most significant feature was the white device for the belt buckle.

"Wha, what is that!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Ren said.

"Stay back, Team JNPR!" Ellix yelled at them. "I will deal with him!"

Ellix powered up as his black aura covered his entire body, transforming into his full Black Knight mode. He and the mysterious figure clashed as they shared blow with their weapon. The mysterious armored figure fought with a transforming sword. Ellix stepped away from him while the fighter transformed his sword into a gun, shooting energy beams at him. Ellix deflected all the beams, causing them to hit surrounding areas, which explained the cause of the fire and explosion.

"Their fight is causing the fire!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Then, let's stop them!" Nora jumped into the action.

"Wait, no!" Suddenly, Ren and Pyrrha joined in with Jaune behind. He just shrugged and followed them.

Nora jumped in between Ellix and the mysterious fighter and then turned toward Ellix's opponent.

"Nora, what are you doing!? Stay back!" He yelled.

"Time to break a leg!" Nora roared, ignoring Ellix as she aimed at the fighter with the hammer.

Unfortunately, the figher dodged away before her hammer hit him, only slamming on the ground. Ren kicked and punched him, but the fighter blocked his attacks, too. He somersaulted away and skidded a little on the ground. Suddenly, from the side of his belt, he took out something out of his Deck; a card.

The fighter inserted the card into the belt buckle, making the attached device say something in computerized voice that sounded very unfamiliar and yet cool to the hunters' ears.

"Kamen Ride: Kabuto!" Suddenly, the mysterious armored figure changed its complete appearance. Its armor became red while the beady eyes turned blue with a red horn of a rhino-beetle.

Team JNPR's jaw dropped. The fighter inserted another card into the device. "Attack Ride: Clock up!"

The fighter moved at super speed, similar to Ruby's Semblance. He hit and punch Nora and Ren, and then go after Ellix.

"Nora! Ren!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Ellix burst out his aura to stop the fighter moving and immobilizing him for a moment. He struck back with his sword. The fighter inserted a different card into the device on his belt buckle.

"Kamen Ride: Blade!" The fighter changed its appearance again; now the transformation is silver armored figure with red eyes and blue color for the bottom half and around the head and back of the head, too.

The fighter summoned a sword and used it to fight back Ellix. They slashed and sliced, equally matched.

Pyrrha felt frustration and gripped her hands. "You two, stop fighting!"

"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune yelled, but he was too late.

Pyrrha came in between the fight with her shield and spear. "Stop fighting!"

"Pyrrha, stay out of the way! That man is too dangerous!" Ellix warned her.

"Hmph! Shouldn't that go the same to you?" The armored figure said, gesturing and pointing his finger at Ellix.

Pyrrha used her Semblance to magnetize them down to the ground, preventing them to move.

"Grgh!" They both groaned.

"Explain to me! What are you doing here, Ellix? Who is this armored knight figure or whatever he is!?" Pyrrha interrogated him.

The fighter slowly took another, third card and inserted into the device.

"Attack Ride: Solar Flare!" Suddenly, a light flashed out, blinding everyone.

After the light disappeared, Team JNPR opened their eyes, feeling a bit blind, but their eyesight aren't permanently damaged. Unfortunately, Ellix and that mysterious armored figure were gone.

"They…They're gone!" Jaune stated.

"What was that all about?" Pyrrha asked.

Team JNPR felt dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Here is the long-awaited epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 1 is up for Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk Till Dawn Volume 2. Also, please check out my other fan-fic, "Kamen Rider Decade OC The Animated Series". That fan-fic will connect with what happened in this epilogue and also the future of my RWBY fanfics. See you guys again later!**


End file.
